Guarded By A Deadman
by viridianaln9
Summary: All Athena Angel wants to do is make a new life away from the prying eyes of her parents and everything they want for her. She asks for help from her childhood friend John Cena and his wife Mickie. But Death Valley is not without secrets and when she catches the eyes of the Sheriff things wont ever be the same. UndertakerXOC, JohnXMickie other couples. Might change to M.
1. New Life

**Guarded By A Deadman **

_Summary:_ _**All Athena Angel wants is to make a new life away from the prying eyes of her parents and everything they want for her. She asks the help of her childhood friend John Cena and his wife Mickie, but Death Valley is nothing without secrets and when she catches the eyes of the Sherriff things won't ever be the same.**_

Note: **Hi you guys. (READ THIS IMPORTANT) Okay so this new story will be out of the ring. Now before I start I will say this, this story might be jumped into the M category making it my first M story. It's still in the T one but it will be jump because some of the scenes will be strong to what I'm used to. So that is the warning from right now.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Athena Angel and other characters I bring in.**__

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Bio**

**Name:** Athena Angel

**Hair and Eye Color:** Auburn/ Dark Blue Eyes

**Height:** 5'8

**Description:** Athena is curvy, light skin and incredibly beautiful. She tend to wear suits most of the time and her glasses.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Guarded By A Deadman**

**Chapter 1: New Life **

_Death Valley _

They had seen the town and it would soon fall to their terror. All three men had heard of the terror the Sheriff or The Undertaker as he was known underground was but they didn't care, they didn't have anything to loose in the first place and that helped. In all the towns they had come to destruction lay on their wake this one would be no different. From their sources it would also give them a challenge. So they would wait for the time to attack.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Boston, Mass _

Athena looked at her parents with a shocked expression. She couldn't believe what they wanted from her. In a way she understood she was twenty-seven years old for heaven's sakes but what they wanted from her she did not want.

"Athena, are you listening to us?" Her Father asked.

"You want me to marry Ted just like that?" she asked.

"Oh, Athena don't act as if it's something terrible, Ted is a nice young man and we have known his family for years, we've seen you with him and he makes you laugh." Her mother said. She just looked at them. She had to fake those laughs just to make them happy none of them were real. But she knew the real reason behind the wedding and it boiled in her blood.

"Think about your future, a business woman like you should marry a man as powerful as him." her father told her. Athena just shook her head.

"No, I'm tired of doing what you two want, no more." She said with anger that was not known from her.

"We are just looking out for you." Her mother said.

"I don't ever want to speak to either of you and I'm moving away from you where you won't know how to contact me." Athena yelled with tears swimming in her eyes.

"Athena don't be ridiculous, you cannot be mad because we want you to marry a very nice young man." Her mother raised her voice at her. Athena felt all the turmoil in her life coming to her body making it shake with anger directed at them and at her as well.

"It is not just this and both of you know it." she said and ran to door.

"Athena if you walk out that door you won't be coming back here." Her father warned his own body shaking in anger.

"Good because I don't want to." She said slamming the door behind her.

#

She forgot it was raining and as she went into her car she was soaked.

She drove back to her apartment and the only sound inside her car was her tears. As she arrived into her apartment she just closed her door and went to the living room. She couldn't believe her parents 'marriage' and to a man she didn't not like at all. All she knew was that she needed to get out of this place move somewhere she could be happy.

Athena grabbed her house-phone and began to dial a number that seemed really familiar to her by now she put it in her ear and waited for the other people on the line picked up.

"Hello." The voice was female.

"Mickie." She said through sobs. On the other line Mickie was shocked that Athena would call late but she could hear the sobs.

"Athena what's wrong? Are you alright, are you hurt?" she asked. Athena told Mickie through sobs what had transpired in her parent's home and Mickie was pissed off. She knew Athena's parents and never liked them.

"I don't want to live here anymore." She told Mickie. Just as she said that John was coming inside his home. He looked at Mickie and she put the phone in speaker.

"Athena?" John said and went into protective older brother mode. "What happened?" he asked. Athena told him everything from the beginning and he was angry juts like Mickie. He had known Athena for a long time and considering she was four years younger than he was it came with the territory to protect her a lot.

"Why don't you move here to Death Valley it's peaceful and maybe the change you need?" Mickie said.

"I…I don't know." She told them.

"Come on Athena it would be nice, you'll be here and we can keep you company plus what do you have in Boston?" he asked her.

"Alright." She said. "But I need you guy's help to find a house I could leave in. I want to start over without the shadow of them behind me. Maybe your right John and Death Valley would be a great place to start over."

"Great, we'll start looking." John said and Athena clicked.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Cena Household_

"I can't believe her parents." Mickie said.

"I can Richard and Lorene would do anything to get to the top even if it means putting Athena's happiness in the back-burner." John told her. "I'm just glad that Athena opened her eyes before she did something stupid like getting married to man she didn't want. I can tell this is the best for her." Mickie went to hug him.

"Me too but I don't know of a place that is for rent." Mickie said. "No wait I do but it's that beautiful home next to the Sheriff's house and no one has wanted to buy it."

"It is next to the Sheriff, Mickie." He told her. "But, how about we go see it tomorrow and sent pictures to Athena so she could finally decide?"

"Yes." She jumped on John and he smiled taking her upstairs.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Next Day_

John and Mickie got up early and went to the pretty house next to the Sheriffs to get pictures. They had called Melina since she was the realtor for the house and the town in general. As John and Mickie arrived they saw the pretty home it was Victorian style one -floor and a nice apple green with white colors, the white picket fence lead up to a medium size front and the stairs up to the little house. They parked on the side to where the garage was in the small home.

Mickie got down first and greeted Melina closely and with two kisses on the cheek.

"Good-morning you two so do you guys plan to move to this place it seems smaller than the large place you two have." Melina said.

"It isn't for us, it's for John's little sister." Mickie said. John kissed Melina on the cheek and nodded.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Melina said.

"Honorary sister, we aren't related by blood." John told her as they climbed up the stairs to the home. "We hope this change helps her."

"Oh well isn't that nice, Mickie told me you're going to be taking pictures." Melina said.

"Yeah, if she likes it you will probably have a win." John told her.

"Nice, I haven't been able to sell this property I don't think anyone wants to live next to the Sheriff." Melina said.

John began to take pictures of the place and sent them to Athena. After the fifth picture he received a call.

"Hello." He said.

"That place looks beautiful." Athena told him.

"Good, Mickie and I came to look at it so you have a place to move." he told her.

"Oh my god; Thank-you John and thank Mickie too" Athena said.

"Athena says thanks, Mick's." John told her.

"Ask her if she likes it." Mickie said.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it." Athena said.

"She says that she loves it." John told them.

"Put her on speaker." Mickie said.

"Okay, Athena you're on speaker."

"Alright." Athena replied. Melina got close so she could speak with her.

"Athena, my name is Melina Morrison and I'm the realtor do you really like the house?" Melina asked.

"Yes, can you please have the paper work done I want that place to be mine as soon as possible." Athena told her.

"Well I am obligated to tell you some of the things about this house." Melina said wanting to kick herself, she had wanted to sell this home and if the woman on the other line didn't want it she was going to shot herself.

"What's wrong with the house?" Athena asked all business.

"Well the house has been empty for quite some time and it's next to the Sheriffs home if that is okay with you." Melina said closing her eyes praying silently.

"It doesn't matter; make that place mine Miss Morrison." Athena said.

"It's Mrs. Morrison." Melina said smiled and doing a dancing jig inside her head. "And it will be done I'll get your information from John and Mickie send the paperwork and hopefully it will be done by next week."

"Alright, Thank you and I will be waiting." Athena said clicking.

In the small house Melina was smiling.

"You can scream you know." Mickie said. Melina hugged Mickie really tight.

"You two are my favorite people at the moment." She said.

"Nice, but could you do this as soon as possible I don't want to give her time to think it over or she will change her mind." John told her.

"You've got there is no way I will let the only person interested in this place go so easily." Melina said. Mickie and John left after giving her all the information so she could do this and they left to work.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Sheriff's Home _

Mark Callaway the Sheriff of Death Valley got up and got ready for his job. He had heard the noise from next door but it happened every other month when Melina tried to sell that house to someone. And like always it would turn into a flop after they found out they were living next to the Sheriff. He got ready and got some breakfast before giving his wolf-dog Tombstone breakfast.

"There you go." He said and finished getting ready. "I'm going to work take good care of the home Tombstone." He said.

He walked out to his motorcycle and turned it on to see a black car he knew very well. He went forward to see Melina Morrison dancing in the lawn a bit. So he got curious.

"Melina." He said the town was small so he knew the name of most of the people in this town. Melina turned to see Sheriff Callaway standing there on his motorcycle.

"Hello Sheriff." She said the smile still couldn't leave her face.

"Was that Cena's car?" he asked.

"Yes it was." Melina answered.

"What was it doing out here, don't they already have a large house." He said.

"Yes they do, but they came to see this house for John's sister and she got it." Melina said.

"I didn't know Cena had a sister." Mark told her.

"Honorary or something like that anyway I have to go Sheriff I have to get this thing done as quickly as possible, don't want her changing her mind." She left him standing there and looking at the small house. So he was going to have a neighbor, he didn't worry they didn't tend to last there. So he drove to the Sheriff's Office without worry.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Sheriff's Office _

Mark was working like a maniac not that there was much crime in Death Valley he had made sure of that but he knew they were hiding just to strike when he wasn't paying attention. He looked at his other partners there his half-brother Glenn, his tech whiz Evan Bourne and his other three deputies Randy Orton, Dwayne Johnson and Dave Batista. He had a really good faculty so he didn't complain. He sat in his desk and the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Someone is buying the house next to mine." Everybody in the room turned to look at him.

"What?" Glenn asked.

"You all heard someone is buying the house near mine." Mark told them.

"Someone actually had the balls to buy that house?" Randy asked. "No offense Mark but you have to admit no one wants to live near you." He said as Dave chuckled next to him.  
"I saw Melina dancing on the lawn so from that dance it can be said it's a done deal." He said.

"Who's the sucker?" Glenn asked.

"I don't know she didn't tell me just that she is Cena's sister." Mark told them. Randy looked at Mark he was the closest to John and he didn't know that.

"You must have gotten it wrong, John doesn't have a sister." He said. Mark shook his head.

"Honorary sister or something, Melina said they went to see the house for her." Mark told them.

"I guess we'll meet her when the woman comes." Dave told him. As the others left Glenn turned to his brother.

"So a woman." He said smirking.

"Stop right there, Glenn." Mark said glaring at him.

"Come on, Mark you haven't dated since your ex-wife divorced you." He said. "Lita thinks you should move on."

"My ex-wife left with half of my money and cheating on me as well I think I have the right not to date at all." Mark said. "Tell Lita just to worry about the kid you and her are having." Glenn just rolled his eyes at Mark. He knew how bad he had gotten hurt he just wished that he would get over it.

"Fine, I'll let you sulk on your own." Glenn said leaving.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_One Month Later _

Athena was having a bit of an internal breakdown. She had done it; she had gotten rid of everything from her past in a way. Her parents had screamed at her through her phone when they found out she had sold her company. She was set off for life after Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Shawn Michaels bought the company. This was a really big move and she was nervous.

When she arrived to Death Valley Airport she was looking for Mickie or John who told her they were going to wait for her there. She grabbed her luggage and looked around when she saw the small brunette and she smiled. She ran toward her and Mickie saw her honorary sister-in-law.

"Athena." She said.

"Mickie, it has been so long since I've seen you." Athena said. Mickie walked out and Athena followed to the silver Mercedes outside the airport. Athena put her things inside and felt herself come alive in this place. She climbed into the car and felt some tears in her eyes but they weren't sad.

"Are you okay?" Mickie asked worried that Athena had changed her mind.

"Yeah, it's just this is the first time in all my life I've done something like this." she told her. "Mickie I sold my company, I really am starting fresh."

"I didn't know you did that." Mickie said shocked, she knew how much Athena had worked to get that company going after her father broke but to sell it.

"I had to I didn't want to be a computer technician all my life and designing games is not really my passion more of a duty to keep my parents at bay." Athena explained.

"I understand, so what are you going to do now?" Mickie asked.

"I don't know I just figure out I will be going with the flow. I need to find out something I will like doing something that is new and my parents don't have a hand in it."

"That is a start, I'm just happy you're away from everything." Mickie said. "Your car just arrived and it's already in your garage John put it in on the weekend. You're going to be spreading your wings."

Athena laughed. "I guess."

#

When they arrived to Athena's new home she just looked at it and smiled.

"I'll leave you here so you can rest and tomorrow you can explore the town." Mickie told her.

"Okay." She said turning to Mickie. "Thanks for everything Mick's and tell John I said thank you as well. I'll be seeing both of you later."

"Great, welcome to Death Valley." Mickie said pulling out after Athena took her luggage out.

Athena looked at the house and walked in carefully to the front door. As she slide the keys in and opened the door she let out the breathed that wanted to come out. She left her briefcase and bags in the front and she kicked her heels off and it made her feel silly that she was doing that.

"This is it." she said spinning around the newly refurnish living room. She laughed and spun around the house looking at the place like nothing. She acted like a child and didn't feel silly at all. She jumped on the bed and fell into it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later That Night_

Mark was coming from the office and as he passed in-front of the apple-green house he could see the lights on.

'_So the new neighbor is here.'_ He thought. Well he would see her later he guessed. He was really curious to meet the new neighbor not that he would admit that out-loud.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Next Morning _

The ringing woke Athena up from the most peaceful sleep she had ever in her life. She smacked the alarm clocked and was shocked to see it was already nine in the morning; she hadn't woken that late in her life. She rolled on her back and saw the ceiling.

"Athena this is your new life and no one to rules over it." she whispered. She got up and looked outside into the beautiful yard she had which she was planning on putting some flowers here and there. She could already see the place filled with nice blooms.

She walked to the bathroom and showered, she let the water run and calm her. When she finally finished she went to the closet to dress for today. One look at her closet though and some of the mood deflated. There was nothing except for suits she tended to wear.

"I need new clothes." She said. She put on a dark blue blouse and a pencil skirt with the dark heels. She pinned her hair up and looked at the mirror. She got out of the house and went to explore the new town that was her home.

#

#

Mark had gotten into the office early making him a bit cranky.

"Hey did you see the new car that just appeared in town?" Dave asked.

"No, but I bet Mark's new neighbor owns it." Randy said.

"So are we going to play the newcomer the practical joke?" Dave asked.

"Yes, we haven't played that one since AJ moved and she was moving in with Evan at the time." Randy said and Evan smiled.

"I guess we will have to wait for when she parks the car." Glenn said.

"I'll go keep a lookout." Dwayne told them.

"Please you just want to see the woman inside the car." Randy said. Mark rolled his eyes.

"While you do that I will be checking on some problems on the other town it seems some killings have occur and their worried it might come here." He told them and then smirk. "Rocky you're coming with me." As they walked away to the crime scene he turned to look at the others.

"Tell me how she looks please." He said. The guys laughed at that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it and Review.**


	2. Rabbit

**Guarded By A Deadman **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank **_**Sonib89, therealchamps, Viper Cena Fan, Cena's baby doll and jcena'sgirl557744**_** for their reviews and I hope you guys continue to like the story.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Athena and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Guarded By A Deadman**

**Chapter 2: Rabbit **

_Death Valley_

Athena parked on the street but made sure it wasn't red and everything was fine, the last thing she needed was to get in trouble. She needed to see John first though and maybe get some breakfast. She got out of the car and just liked the feel of the place. She walked to the gym she knew belonged to John since he sent her pictures of it a few times she knew the place. The Chain Gang Gym was the place that John had wanted to open for years and now he had it.

She walked and found it in a matter of minutes. She walked into the gym and saw it was already filled with people there. A man came near her and she was surprised.

"Hello, I'm John Morrison can I help you?" he asked raising his hand so they could shake.

"Hello, I'm Athena Angel and you can help me if you tell me where John Cena is." She said. Morrison looked at the woman standing before him. Tall and beautiful and she came to see John he didn't want to think wrong but he sure hope that Mickie knew about this.

"Oh sure I can help." He said his voice turning a bit cold. Athena didn't pay attention though she was just looking at the place. She unconsciously followed Morrison but they didn't walk long before a voice stop them.

"Athena?" she turned to see John standing there with and amuse and surprise look on his face. She ran to him and hugged him tight.

"John is so good to see you." She said. John hugged her tight and as he looked up he saw Morrison glaring his way. He put her down and put a hand around his shoulders.

"Morrison, come meet my little sister Athena." He said and Morrison was shocked.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"I'm his honorary sister." Athena said. "Hey are you married to the Melina she was the one to sell me my new house."

"Yes, so you're the one to buy the house next to the Sheriff." He said.

"Yes, it's a very beautiful home." She told them. Morison nodded and moved away to let them have privacy. John looked at Athena.

"So you came to meet the town." he said.

"Yeah, I need to buy clothes I only have only this." she said pointing to her clothes. "This place kind of seems like I need more subtle type of clothing." She told John.

"All right." He said and they moved to his office as John closed the door. They sat down and John looked at her. "Mickie told me you sold your company." He said.

"Yes, I did and John don't yell at me it was the right thing to do." She said.

"I'm not going to chastise you, I'm actually surprised it took this long for you to actually do this" he said and touched her hand in brotherly affection. "I knew you hated that place except when you designed the game Hell's Gate you actually seemed to be having fun."

"I loved that game the story most of all, I did everything for that game and I will still be getting money from it." she told him.

"What do you plan to do now?' he asked and Athena shrugged.

"I have no idea." She told him.

"Whatever you plan, Mickie and I will be here to help." He told her.

"I know and I still can't thank you enough for it."

"If you're happy then I'm well served." John told her and Athena laughed.

"I'll try to be." She said. He got this solemn look on his face though.

"Have they tried to contact you?" he asked and she knew he was talking about her parents.

"Yes, twice but it was just to say how disappointed they were on the first call. The second one was after they found out I sold the company they were yelling telling me how I could have done something like that and other unpleasant things." She told him. She looked at the time and got up. "Well I'll let you go I have to start my looking around send my love to Mickie."

"Okay, don't be a stranger." He said getting up just to receive a knock on the door. "Come in." In came Mike and he looked at both Athena then John.

"Hello you must be John's little sister." He said and Athena nodded. "Well I have some bad news they just towed your car and left this note." He said giving it to her. Athena grabbed it and reached for her glasses.

"It's a ticket but I didn't park it on the red zone and everything seemed fine." Athena said and John rolled his eyes behind her back. He knew what they had done; the practical joke to the newcomers hadn't changed.

Athena sighed and slump her shoulders a bit. "Oh well I guess I will be going to the Sheriff's Office to get this straighten out." She turned to John and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you late John." She said leaving.

Once she was gone John turned to Mike. "Who did it Orton or Batista?" he asked.

"Orton." Mike said.

"I can't believe they decided to do that joke on her; she really doesn't need the stress right now." John said.

"I could tell your sister is a shy person isn't she." Mike said.

"She is barely spreading her wings on her own, so yeah." John said shaking his head at the deputy's antics on the newcomers.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Sheriff's Office_

Glenn was in the main desk when Orton and Batista arrived with the new car in towed. When they went in they seemed very happy with themselves.

"Did she give you any trouble?" he asked.

"She wasn't there; she was inside Cena's gym so we gave the ticket to one of his employees." Randy told him. They were about to say more when they hear the frustration coming from the inside and coming from one of their calmest members.

"How long has he been at it?" Dave asked.

"Since Mark left and he can't seem to catch a break with that computer, it's the new equipment that has messed up his mind." Glenn told them.

"Should we help him?" Dave asked.

"Nope, I don't want to get in there when Evan is mad." Orton said. "Plus he won't even let you touch the equipment."

"Alright you two go check your files and I'll call when your victim is here." Glenn said. Randy and Dave move to the back to their respective desks

Glenn was looking over files when the door opened he looked up to see his wife coming in. "You're not supposed to be out and walking." He told her.

"I'm barely seven months, Glenn and don't worry I have all of this under control." She said kissing him lightly. "Plus you forgot lunch." She said giving him the lunch bag.

"Thank you; now try not to stress yourself so much." He said.

"I will but first, who's the sucker that got their car taken away?" she asked.

"Practical; joke newcomer." Glenn told her.

"Oh you mean the one that move next to Mark, I so have to stay and see this." Lita said. Glenn was about to tell her something but he looked up and smirk.

"I guess you will." He said. "The victim is here." He yelled to the back.

Athena looked at the building it was gray and had that old look feel too it, she saw her car parked there. She sighed and walked the steps and stepped inside. The place seems a bit lighter than outside, she saw the three men and the women standing there.

"Hello." She said quietly. The guys just looked at her they weren't expecting a woman that looked like that. Lita looked at her and concluded she was really shy but had some fire underneath that maybe the girl didn't know she had.

"Hello, in what can we help you with?" Glenn asked. She walked to the front desk and showed the ticket.

"Uh… well you guys towed my car but I wasn't parked on a red zone or illegally or anything and I was wondering if I can get my car back" she said.

"Oh we can't do that the car has to stay here for a full day and then you have to pay the fine." Randy told her.

"Oh." She breathed out. Lita looked at the girl and felt bad for her and turned to look at Glenn with a raised eyebrow. He was about to say something when some cursing came flying all the way from Evan's small office. He came stomping on the ground and cursing under his breath.

"That thing is going to be the death of me; I just can't figure it out." Evan told them.

"Sucks to be you." Randy said.

Evan shook his head and looked at the newcomer. There was instant recognition there and he was smiling.

"No way." He said. The guys and Lita looked at him. He jumped over the desk and got close to Athena who was just as surprised. "You're her." he said.

"Excuse me?" Athena said.

"Evan I think you messing with the computer has mess with your head." Dave told him.

"Shut up, Dave." He said. "You're Athena Angel aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes I am." She told him. He grabbed her hand and shook it making Athena blush rapidly.

"I love your work." He said and Athena blushed even harder. The others were lost so it fell to Glenn to get information.

"Evan what are you talking about?" he asked. Evan turned to them and pointed to Athena.

"This is Athena Angel the owner of Angel Enterprises the big computer and game company they came out with Hell's Gate game and other things." Evan said. "Well Ex because you sold your company to DX International didn't you." Athena nodded.

"So we have a famous person living in our small town." Dave said.

"No you don't." Athena said shaking her head.

"What are you doing here?" Lita asked out of curiosity.

"Um…. I'm starting over." Athena replied. "So can I please get my car or does it really have to stay here." She said.

'_Scare rabbit'_ Lita thought. Evan grabbed Athena's hand and gave her a puppy dog look.

"If it's not t much to ask could you check my computer it's giving me trouble." He said. Athena was about to say no but Randy stopped her.

"You'll get your car back afterward." He said.

"Alright." She whispered. Evan let her inside just as the guys stayed there.

"I think Evan scared the crap out of her." Lita told them.

"She seems really shy." Dave said.

"But she is also very pretty." Lita commented and rolled her eyes at the look the guys were giving her. "Hey, I can admit when a girl looks pretty and that girl is beautiful she does justice to her last name." The guys nodded.

#

#

Athena was checking the computer and listening to some of the talk Evan was giving her. She had to admit it kind of freaked her out, but she understood. He told her about his girlfriend and how they played the game she made sometimes. He was pretty funny and offered her coffee that she didn't know she needed until she drunk it all.

"Well I have to go get something I'll leave you here, okay." Evan said and she just gave a nod she was too focus on the task at hand. They equipment was new but she saw that it wasn't all install right. She began unwring and rewiring everything to get the things to work.

Mark was coming in when he saw her bending under the table trying to get some wires. He was a man and not one of cold blood so if he was seeing and admiring the view he couldn't exactly be blamed. When the woman got up and bent to get other wire he got a view of mile long legs. He cleared his throat and saw that the woman jumped two feet of the ground.

Athena turned around and saw a bear of a man standing there. The light blue shirt was rolled on the sleeves so she could see the tattoos that filled the arms, dark jeans and boots, the face was rugged and dangerous with a circle beard and long dark hair, the green eyes seemed to almost be looking into her soul. He had a gun and the badge told her he was the Sheriff not only that but she had just come face to face with her neighbor.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello, May I ask what you're doing?" he said smirking. The heels made her exactly six feet and that suit didn't hide any curve that she had. But he just wished she take off the glasses, he could tell they were blue but he wouldn't get the whole impact until she took them off.

"I'm fixing the computer for Evan and so I can get my car back." She told him. Mark nodded so this was his new neighbor.

"Well I guess introductions are in order I'm the Sheriff Mark Callaway and you are?" he said raising his hand. Athena took it and saw that his hand almost swallowed hers.

"Athena Angel." They stood like that for a while just staring at each other until Evan came back.

"So… I see you met the Sheriff?" Evan said.

"Yes, I'm almost done with the computer you had some of the wiring wrong." Athena told him. She went back to sitting and fixing the computer. It took a few minutes and she was done.

"There you go, it should give you no problems and I added a new security software." She told Evan and Mark.

"Let's get your car back." Mark said he did wanted to chuckle though the woman was a scare rabbit. The thing was she has just come into the largest predatory town ever. If Cena wanted his 'little sister' safe he had chosen the wrong place.

They moved to the front and Lita was still there with Glenn.

"The woman already paid her ticket she gets her car." Mark told them. They cleared her ticket and she was free to take her car. She turned to look at them.

"Thank-you." She said going outside to her car. She had to smile though this was part of her new life and she had found it funny.

Inside Lita looked at the man before rolling her eyes. "I'm going to work." She told Glenn and kissed him.

"Please don't stress yourself." Glenn told her.

#

As Lita moved outside Athena was getting into her car and saw that the pregnant woman from inside was going to walk.

"Hey." She said. Lita turned to see Athena looking her way.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you want a ride I'm going into the town anyway?" Athena said.

"Sure." Lita said and walked toward the car she could find more about her in the way. Inside the car Lita got comfortable and Athena smiled she had to hide that she was a bit envious about the woman sitting next to her. She had always wanted a family of her own, but with everything else she never got to do or found the guys she actually wanted to make a family with.

"So how far along are you?" Athena asked. Lita smiled and rubbed her stomach lovingly.

"Seven months." She said.

'What are you going to have?" Athena asked. Lita touched her belly again.

"A boy, the dad is very happy about that." Lita said.

"So the father is one of the deputies?" she asked because it didn't seem she had gone into the Sheriff's office for any trouble.

"Yes, Glenn he is the tall bald one." Lita said. "He is the Sheriff's half-brother."

"Oh, so what do you do?" Athena asked.

"I work in a music shop with a couple of friends we sell instruments." Lita told her. "So you're a business woman." She said.

"Use to be." Athena said.

"Why from what Evan says you're really doing well?" Lita asked. Athena sighed.

"I…I never really considered the company my passion, it was just to keep my parents happy." Athena told her and Lita nodded. "So I kind of had a falling out with them and I've decided to spread my wings on my own doing what I want."

"So what are you going to do?" Lita asked.

"I…I really don't know it was more a blind jump than anything." Athena admitted. "I've decided to go with the flow."

"That's great. So now you're just seeing the town?" Lita asked.

"Not really I'm going to buy new clothes I only have business suits in my closet and I really don't like that." Athena said. "But at the same time I am."

"So you're rearranging your life?" Lita said.

"Yes." Lita looked ahead and she decided she actually like this woman next to her. But even though she moved here and Death Valley was peaceful she knew like Mark that it was full of wolves just around the corner.

"The store is right there." she said pointing it out. Athena parked in-front of a red brick building with the name Swanton Sphere. Lita got out and smiled at her.

"Thank you for the ride hope I see you sometime." She said.

"You're welcome I hope that too, bye." Athena said as Lita closed the door. Athena moved around town and parked beginning her shopping spree.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Athena had done the last trip to her car to leave bags when she saw a bookstore. Long Reads she went inside to be met with a large place filled with them. She was in a bookstore after all.

"Hello can I help you?" she turned to see an old dark skinned man smile her way.

"No, I'm just looking." She said and went to look at the books. She already had a library full from the books she sent and brought a little more wouldn't hurt her. She got some books and went to pay them she was ready for this. She even got some help books so she could learn to fix things by herself.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_In The Next Town_

They had to smile at their handy work; she was a piece of art in their collection. Such nice eyes and beautiful body they had to remodel her but she looked much batter painted in red. He moved over her body and yanked the chain with the gloves as to not leave any finger prints. Not that they cared.

"Come my little pet, we are near Death Valley and they must see out wrath." He whispered as the larger man followed him out.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later that Night _

Athena arrived home and saw the large wolf on her yard. The rational part of her mind wanted to be terrified at the animal. But the curiosity got the better of her she was fascinated with the animal. As she parked the car the wolf turn its head toward her. She climbed down slowly and went to open the trunk to get her stuff out.

She walked up the steps and opened her door leaving it opened as she dumped everything on her living room floor. She walked back outside and saw that the wolf was just looking at her.

"Hi." She said. The black wolf came closer and began to sniff at her. Athena stayed still until it began to bark at her but not in malice but in playfulness he got into his front legs and raised his back legs up in a playful posture. Athena laughed and she didn't notice the man looking at her.

She bent down and began to rub the wolf playfully until she had him on his back and rubbing its belly.

"You won't get him out of your yard that way." She heard the voice and jumped a little as she turned to look at the Sheriff standing across the fence. She continued to rub the wolf and turned to see the man.

"Oh it wouldn't matter he is so adorable." She told him. "Is he yours?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Oh." Athena said. She stopped rubbing the wolf and got up.

"Come here Tombstone." Mark ordered and the wolf got up and went to his master.

"It must be nice to have an animal like that as a companion." Athena said. Mark rubbed Tombstone's head and thought about it.

"Yes it is, but it seems you have won his undying affection with that belly rub so I expect to see him in your yard often." He said and saw the blush that got into Athena's cheeks. From what he had been told in the office he should expect her to do that a lot. A blushing 'angel' Evan had called her.

"Oh well if you don't mind." Athena said and felt stomach do a flip.

"Tombstone rarely does what I ask of him." Mark said.

"Well bye Tombstone." She said waving to the wolf. "Goodnight Sheriff Callaway."

"Goodnight Athena welcome to Death Valley.' Mark said before going inside just as she did.

"Thanks." She replied.

#

As Mark went inside he expected in seeing Athena soon and he would have in a way thank Tombstone. Tombstone went to lay down in the carpet in-front of fire-place.

"You just had to go and get in her yard." He said. As he sat down in his large chair he wondered why a woman would do, what she had done according to Evan. Sell a company come to a small town that tended to be in danger once in a while and live alone of all things. He guessed the only smart thing as far as he was concerned she had done was live next to the Sheriff he could keep an eyes one her like that.

"A rabbit might need a wolf to protect her." he said out-loud and Tombstone just barked at him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Review because it makes me happy to read them.**


	3. Freedom

**Guarded By A Deadman**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter I want to thank**_** therealchamps, Sonib89, JohnCenaRKOFanForever, Cena's baby doll and Viper Cena Fan **_**for their reviews and guys I am very happy that a lot of you guys are liking the story I hope it continues to be that this chapter I will be moving up two months so heads up.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Athena and other characters I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Guarded By A Deadman**

**Chapter 3: Freedom **

_FBI Headquarters _

Special Agent Steve Borden or better known as Sting walked into to his office with a mission. He had heard of the reports and had been going after these three individuals for years and now he was close but at the same time so far. He arrived to his office and saw one of his partners in this Agent Kurt Angle.

"Angle, what'd you for me?" he asked the man once he entered the office.

"There had been more killings done by the trio and this one is more gruesome than the last, the woman was ripped apart all the body covered in blood." Agent Angle told him. "It was horrible I mean look at this pictures the woman was blond her hair turned copper."  
"I can see that." Sting told him. He did see the pictures and they were too horrible to stomach. "Do we know where they plan to settle next?" he asked.

"Yes, I think it's going to be a small town but we don't know which one it is." Angle said.

"Well I need a location I am not letting those monsters get away from me again." Sting told him.

"Got it, we'll get right on it." Angle said and began to work.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Death Valley-Two months later_

Athena was currently planting new flowers on the front of her home. She could call it that a 'home' that was hers and it had everything she wanted. As she planted the tulips she felt a wet nose on her arm. She turned and touched Tombstone's head and ruffling it.

"Hi! Tombstone, are you hiding from the Sheriff?" She said giggling. Tombstone licked her cheek and she whipped her cheek and just laughed. She really loved being here it was so nice and Tombstone tended to come visit her- she had to go buy some dog treats for him- she just loved having some type of company.

She had been thinking over the past two months on what to do and she had come up with something that wasn't in the town and that she had loved to do. It kind of appealed to her romantic side. Opening a flower shop it would be so nice. She loved flowers and had decorated her apartment and home in them.

She was trying to buy a place she had seen in town and a place that was close to both Mickie's and John's work.

Tombstone was settled on her tights as she rubbed his head gently.

"I should just come here to find him every-time he disappears." She turned to see Sheriff Callaway standing there.

"Oh, Hello Sheriff." She said standing up and stretching her hand. Mark looked at her and smirked.

"You know we have been neighbors for two months already, you can call me Mark." He said.

"Oh okay Mark." She said. Taker put his hands in his pockets as he began conversation.

"I heard you're buying that empty building on Lefins Road?" he said.

"Yes I am its big enough and I asked Sheamus O'Shaunessy and Wade Barrett if they can rebuild it for my new business." She told him. He looked at her and was curious he had seen Sheamus and Wade already working on the building but he didn't know what she had planned.

"So, what's your new business going to be about?" he asked. Athena smiled brightly and it was the first time he had seen her like that while he knew her and he liked it for some reason it looked good on her.

"Flowers, I'm going to open a flower shop I studied flower design and everything about flowers behind my parents back when I was younger and it had always interest me." she told him spinning. "I can just imagine all the flowers in the store and making people smile." She said than opened her eyes wide remembering who she was talking to her cheeks flushed. "Sorry."

"No it's okay I feel the same about being the Sherriff of this place and flowers would look good on you more than computers." Mark told her and she blushed harder. She heard the phone ring and she turned to Mark.

"Sorry, I have to go answer that; see you later Sheriff and Tombstone." She said running inside the house.

"Later." Mark said going back to his home.

#

Athena got into the house and got the phone.

"Hello?" she answered out of breathed.

"Athena, are you okay it's me Mickie."

"Yeah, I was outside I came running to answer the phone." Athena told him.

"Oh well some of the girls were wondering if you would like to go out to lunch tomorrow?" Mickie said.

"Yes, I'd loved to." Athena replied.

"Great meet us tomorrow at noon in Kofi's Paradise." Mickie said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys there." Athena said and Mickie clicked.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Next Day_

Athena was walking to Kofi's Paradise and smiled as she saw Mickie standing there, ready for lunch.

"Athena." Mickie waved and the met at the door and hugged before going inside. Inside they were met by the friend Mickie had and Athena had made during her stay here. Lita was there heavily pregnant and soon too have the baby. Then there was Trish who was married to Jeff Hardy and the friends that worked with Lita in the music shop. Then there was AJ Lee who was Evan's girlfriend who lived with him. And last but not least Melina.

"Hi guys." Both women greeted them at the same time. They sat in the both ready to gossip and talk girly which was a new experience to Athena in a way. Their waitress came.

"Hello girls." The woman said the name tag read Lillian and the rest of the girls smiled for they knew her.

"Hi Lillian." And they gave her the orders which she smiled and went to get the things.

"So I heard your opening a new shop mind telling us what it's going to be about?" AJ Lee asked. Athena blushed and smiled at the same time.

"I'm going to open a flower shop, there are none around here and I've always loved flowers." Athena replied and Mickie smiled she had to admit that John was right he had known what kind of store she was going to open.

"I think that's great." Melina said. "I can totally see a flower-shop around here."

"Not only that; but the boys won't have an excuse not to buy us flowers anymore." Trish said.

"That's right, not that Evan; doesn't bring me flowers, once in a while." AJ said. The girls smiled at that.

"AJ we know Evan is a sweetheart you don't need to remind us." Lita said smiling. The girls chuckled at that.

"I know I just can't get over it, he is perfect." AJ gushed. Lita was rubbing her stomach and smiling at the girls.

"It's still so weird seeing you like that, when will the baby be here?" Melina asked.

"Soon."

"I can't wait how much stuff did you get in the baby shower?" Trish asked.

"A lot I was shocked but we have the nursery almost filled with clothes, pampers, baby-wipes everything." Lita told them. "Do any of you plan on having a baby soon?" she asked.

"Jeff and I have been talking but we want to see with our honorary nephew first." Trish said.

"Johnny and I still want to wait for a bit." Melina said. Mickie was smiling as the girls turned their attention to her.

"Well John and I weren't sure until a few days ago and I have good news we're expecting." Mickie said and the table went up in roars and clapping and screams.

"Congrats." Athena said and hugged Mickie. Lillian came with their orders and wondered.

"Why are you girls so happy?" she asked.

"Mickie and John are having a baby." AJ said.

"That's great congrats Mickie." Lillian said.

"Thank you." Mickie said smiling.

The girls ate with so much happiness that the chatter didn't end and they didn't really wanted to end at the same time. But it had too.

#

As the girls came out of the restaurant Lita felt back and touched her stomach there was a pain there. Trish fell back and saw Lita not only that but saw the liquid.

'"Oh My God, Lita your water broke."

"What?" Four voices said at the same time. They turned to see Lita breathing in and out.

"Trish take her to the hospital." Mickie said.

"Someone has to tell Glenn." AJ said.

"I'll go tell him." Athena said.

"Thanks, Athena see you in the hospital." Lita said. All the girls moved to get to the hospital.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Sheriff's Office_

Mark was in the front office when he saw the door slammed. He touched his hand to his gun but saw Athena.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Athena looked at Mark.

"Where is Glenn?" she asked.

"In the back, why?" he asked.

"Lita's water broke and Trish is taking her to the hospital." Athena said.

"Glenn your about to be a father real soon!" Mark screamed out back. They could hear Glenn running to the front.

"What?" he said.

"Lita's water broke." Athena said.

"Where is she?" Glenn said.

"Trish is on the way to the hospital with her." Athena said. Glenn moved quickly out the front door and into his ride. Randy and Batista came out the back with Evan behind them.

"What's going on?" Randy asked.

"Lita's having her kid." Mark told them moving to the front. "I'm going to go see my nephew take care of things here."

"You got it boss." Evan said. "Hi Athena." He said waving.

"Hi, Evan, guys." She said moving outside to go.

Mark and Athena were walking together to their respective cars.

"You're going to the hospital?" Mark asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"I'll see you there." he said climbing into his motorcycle and getting into the road. Athena smiled and followed him with her car.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Death Valley Hospital_

When Mark and Athena arrived they saw the waiting room and most of the girls were waiting there.

"Hello ladies, where's Glenn?" Mark asked.

"Hello Sheriff." The answer was heard through the waiting area.

"Glenn is inside with Lita already." Trish told him; Mark nodded his head. He sat down in one of the chairs and waited to hear news.

"You should ask Lita how it feels considering you will be going through it soon." AJ said to Mickie. Mark turned to her.

"You're expecting?" he asked.

"That's right Sheriff." Mickie said with a smile on her face.

#

It seemed like hours before a nurse came out.

"Hey, Kelly." AJ said.

"Hi, well good news Drake Jacobs has been born in a healthy weight both Father and Mother are in their room." Kelly told them. Mark got up and smiled. He looked at Athena.

"Did you hear that?" he asked her.

"Yes I did." She replied both were oblivious to the stares they were receiving from the girls. Mark went in and the rest of the girls followed.

#

Glenn and Lita were in the room looking over at their little boy.

"He is beautiful Glenn." She said.

"Yes he is and so are you." He said kissing her brow. Mark came into the room to see that sight.

"Where's my nephew?" he asked. Lita smiled and showed the baby to Mark.

"You did a good job, giving him all your genes instead of Glenn's." Mark said joking around earning a punch from a laughing Glenn. "Just playing he looks perfect."

"Thanks Mark." She said.

"Mark is just hating he won't be getting one of his own soon." Glenn said smiling. Mark smiled at him and heard the rest of the girls come in.

"Hi girls." Lita said and the girls saw the baby cooing over it and gushing over it.

Later Trish smiled and got the attention of the rest.

"We should go and let Lita rest we'll come tomorrow."

The girls hugged both Lita and Glenn before moving out. Mark followed Athena out of the room and Lita looked suspicious.

"Glenn." She said.

"Yeah?" he asked as he cooed his son.

"Is it me or did your brother look like he was enjoying the company of Athena?" Lita said.

"I didn't notice but they are neighbors." Glenn said. "He got her to call him Mark from what he let slip."

"So he likes her?" Lita said.

"I think so but knowing him, he is going to say it's more of friendship than anything else." Glenn said.

"I think they match." Lita said and Glenn smiled he thought that too.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Unknown Home- Death Valley_

The men got inside and smiled. The man with brown curls and sadistic smile looked around.

"Can you hear the peace in the air?" a man wearing a dark red suit asked the two by his side.

"Yes." One of them said.

"Well it's time we permeate the air with chaos." He said. They went on the hunt.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"I suppose congratulations are in order Uncle Mark." Athena said to Mark as they stood on their side of the fence separating them.

"I guess." Mark said he smiled just thinking of the new addition to the family.

"I baked cookies in the morning do you want some?" Athena asked. It happened once in a while she would give him cookies or other sweets.

"Sure." He said and jumped the fence to get to her side so he could follow her inside her home. He had to admit he was being spoiled by the food she gave him.

He walked in behind her and still couldn't believe how clean and tidy the place was he had only been here one other time when Tombstone didn't want to leave and he had to come get him inside. They arrived to the kitchen and the smells of sweets went through the air. Athena put some in a plate and grabbed two cups to fill them with coffee she had made later in the evening. She gave him the coffee black just like he liked it.

"Thanks." He said. "So, are you excited for Mickie and John?"

"Absolutely I knew John wanted a family and he is finally getting his wish and so is Mickie." Athena told him. He looked at her.

"Have you ever thought of having a family on your own?" he asked curious to hear the answer.

"Well, yes but I really doubt it will happen soon I'm very clumsy with relationships." Athena admitted with a noticeable blush coming to her face. "Have you?"

"When I got married I think of it." Mark said and Athena looked at him, she hadn't known he was married. "I cared a lot about Layla, she didn't care for me though divorced me a two years later, I found out she was cheating on me with a younger guy and took half of the money in the divorce." Athena grabbed his hand in sympathy.

"That must have felt terrible." Athena said. "My parents did the same but it was with money left to me by my grandparents they took it and blew it in Vegas and Monte Carlo it was a lot of money the only good thing was that I had the company then so it didn't hurt me much." Mark couldn't believe what she had said. He would have liked to meet her parents and tell them a few things.

"So no men?" he asked. Athena shrugged.

"If you count Ted the man my parents tried to arrange for me to marry." Athena said. She couldn't tell that Mark saw red for a bit.

"Is that why you moved away?" he asked through clench teeth.

"In a way but they were other things too, I guess the arrange marriage was the last straw." Athena said and Mark breathed out. She had done the right thing gotten out of there before she was forced to do something she didn't want to. He didn't have to worry. He was about to say something when his cell-phone went off.

"Sheriff Callaway." He answered.

"Sherriff there's been a murder." Evan told him. Mark looked at Athena.

"Who?" he asked.

"A woman." Evan replied. "Dave and Randy are at the scene."

"I'll be there." he said clicking. He turned to Athena. "The coffee and cookies were great but I have to go." Athena followed him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"There was a murder." He told her. He whistled for Tombstone. Athena looked at him.

"A murder?" she said.

"That's right darling." He said as Tombstone came through. "Can you let Tombstone stay with you if the killer is still around I would feel much safer is Tombstone was with you."

"Yes, sure." Athena said letting Tombstone stand by her side. She grabbed Marks hand.

"Please be careful." She said. He covered her hands with his.

"I'm the Sheriff's it's my job." He said.

"I know but still be careful." She said and he nodded before getting out.

"Lock the door." He said as he got into the motorcycle. Athena got in and looked at Tombstone.

"My heart is beating so fast is this how you feel when he leaves?" she asked the wolf. He just barked at her and she smiled. "I thought so, come on lets go to the living room."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Crime Scene_

Mark arrived at the crime scene and he saw Randy and Dave standing there.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I can't describe it boss it's something we have never seen before." Randy said. Mark walked in and what he saw shocked him down to his core.

"My God." He said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it and review.**


	4. Opening Night

**Guarded By A Deadman**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank**_** therealchamps, Sonib89, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, SeaofEmotions92, and tamakia**_** for their reviews. I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story. This chapter and the other will be rated M because of the strong language and descriptive crime scenes and other things.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Athena and other OC's I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINEBREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Guarded By A Deadman **

**Chapter 4: Opening Night**

"My God." Mark said looking at the scene. The entire room was splattered in blood and the place ripped to threads. But what shocked him more was the state in which the body was.

He had never seen the brutality of this kind at all in all his run as Sheriff, sure some people shot and suicides but this was in another level.

The woman lay there he was pretty sure she was a woman besides the fact that they told him in the report, she was brutalized she wore nothing, stripped out of her clothes and laid on the floor. Her torso had been cut opened and most of her body insides were on the outside. Her blue eyes were wide open even though her neck was like a twisting cord since the person twisted the neck around and the face laid to the side looking at nothing. There was a note on the wall done with the woman's blood Mark was sure of.

'_Soon to be more.' _

"How long?" he asked Dave who was behind him.

"The neighbor that called was worried because when his family and him came home the apartment was open that's why he called, that was three hours ago." Dave said. "We asked him about the victim, what were her interests? If it was normal that she went out things of that effect. He said the girl barely went out and was a student."

"Her parents?" Mark asked. Randy looked at the remains and looked at Mark.

"None the girl lived alone." He told Mark. "She didn't speak about them."

"The name of the victim?" Mark asked.

"Lola Vincent." Dave said.

They removed the body from the scene after they got everything they needed. Mark, Dave and Randy stayed on the scene.

"Who do you think did it?" Randy asked.

"I have no idea." Mark said. "But it's our job to find out, who? And also we have to keep an eye on everyone."

"Got it boss." The guys said at the same time.

#

They went back to the Sheriff's office to do the paper work. They weren't leaving home tonight. Mark had to find out the name of the parents for the girl. Evan was there with him trying to find the answers. Glenn came after he heard of the incident. It took two hours before Kelly called them to tell them the victim had been raped before anything had happened.

It took one more before Mark began to dial the phone of the parents of the girl. They lived in New York so he had to call.

"Hello." The voice of the woman made Mark fell terrible if there was something about his job that he hated was giving parents bad news.

"Hello this is Sheriff Mark Callaway of Death Valley am I speaking to the parents of Lola Vincent?" he asked.

"Yes I'm her mother Emily Vincent." The woman held her breath. "Is my daughter alright?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Vincent but your daughter was found dead five hours ago." Mark said. The woman began to sob.

"No, no it can't be my little girl; she would never hurt a fly." Mrs. Vincent said. Mark let her sob there was nothing else he could do. The woman composed herself a bit. "Who did it?" she asked.

"We do not know yet, that's what we're trying to figure out." Mark said.

"You'll catch him won't you? You'll catch who ever took my little girl?" the woman said.

"We will Mrs. Vincent that is something you don't have to worry about." Mark told her.

"Alright, we'll come get her, my little girl." The woman said. "Catch him."

"I will Mrs. Vincent see you soon." The call ended and Mark seemed exhausted as he slumped into his chair.

"You okay Taker?" Glenn asked. Mark raised himself in his chair.

"I hate making those types of calls."

"I know." Glenn said. Mark looked at his brother.

"Why don't you go back with Lita she must be scared that you're here and not over there with her and your little boy?" Mark said.

"Lita understands my job she pretty much kicked me out when we heard of the accident." Glenn said smiling. "She told me, she wants Drake to be real proud of his Daddy for taking down bad guys. She was worried though, you must have been asleep when Evan called you."

"I was drinking coffee and eating cookies with Athena." Mark said and Glenn looked at his brother.

"Excuse me, you were eating cookie with the neighbor." Glenn said.

"She can bake and she offered some sweets I wasn't going to tell her no and Tombstone was with us." Mark said smiling. Glenn couldn't stop the smile that appeared in his face but didn't say anything at all.

"Why don't you call tell her everything is fine so she doesn't worry?" Glenn suggested Mark just stayed thinking as Glenn left him in his office.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Athena was sitting in her living room reading a book, as Tombstone stayed at her side laid down near the chimney. She couldn't sleep though she was worrying about Mark being okay. She knew it was his job but still it didn't stop her from being worried. When the phone rang she took it off the hook quickly.

"Athena did I wake you?" Mark asked from the other side.

"No, I was reading actually." Athena told him breathing a sigh of relief. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No I called to tell you everything is okay considering what happened." Mark said getting comfortable in his chair.

"Was it that bad?" Athena asked.

"Yes the girl, god I can't even describe it to you, no wait I don't want you to know. I had to call the girl's parents the mother was sobbing." Mark said. Athena felt sorry for the family and bad for Mark for having to call in the first place.

"You won't be coming back to your place are you?" Athena said.

"No I have to stay here." Mark told her. "You know to catch the bad guy." He didn't see that Glenn was looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"Well that's good; I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Athena told him.

"I guess." Mark said.

"Bye." Athena said.

"Bye." Mark sad and clicked the phone. He smiled and went back to work. As he went to the back he didn't notice Dave, Randy and Glenn standing there.

"Who was he talking to?" Randy wanted to know.

"His neighbor." Glenn said.

"So he's finally going after someone?" Dave asked

"I think so." Glenn answered.

"It think that's great he needed someone; but the Angel isn't she too innocent for him." Dave said.

"We could ask you the same about Lillian." Glenn said and he and Randy enjoyed seeing the shocked expression in Dave's face.

"Oh he got you." Randy said. "I think they would make a good couple I heard from Kelly that Tombstone adores Athena from the last time she and the others girls went to her house Tombstone was there."

"I guess I still have a hard time seeing them together." Dave said.

"Hey will you three stop gossiping like high school girls and come help with the case." Mark screamed from the other side. The guys walked toward the office to get some new things worrying.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_The Next Morning _

Athena drove to the Sherriff's station with coffee and sweets on the back. She parked in-front to see all the cars parked there. Tombstone was with her since she didn't really have the heart to leave him alone.

She climbed down and got the coffees and sweets off the back of the car. Tombstone climbed off the car when she opened it. She went in and the first person she saw was Evan.

"Hey, Athena what are you doing here this early?" he asked worried something else had happened.

"Oh, Mark called me after everything happened and said he was staying so I figured all of you were and I brought you guy's coffee and some sweets." She told him. Evan looked Athena and smiled he noticed that Tombstone was by her side.

"Sweet." He said. "Hey guys someone brought us coffee." He yelled to the back. Athena could hear the rush of bodies coming to the front. The first to arrive was Randy and he smiled at Athena. She put the coffees and sweets in the front desk and Randy grabbed one.

"Thanks." He said and grabbed cookies. He had gotten some of her sweets before from when Mark brought them in. "They brought our favorite cookies." Randy yelled and Dave came down.

"Alright." Dave said kissing Athena in the brow the thing he and Rand tended to do all the time. "Thanks." Athena shook her head and smiled. Glenn came in next and smiled at her.

"You brought us cookies and coffee." He said.

"That's right, is that bad?" she asked.

"Not at all." He said. "Mark, Athena is here."

"What?" Mark yelled from the back and came quickly to the front. He saw her and he narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"She brought us cookies." Randy said.

"And coffee." Dave said. Mark was about to go off when he saw Tombstone by her side.

"Thanks." He said smiling.

"You're welcome."

"Are you going to be staying here all day?" he asked.

"Oh no." Athena answered. "I have to go with Sheamus and Wade to check on my place they been working on it and they need to get some okay's from me."

"Are you taking Tombstone?" Mark asked.

"Yes." She told him. She didn't see the relief in his face but the others did. "Anyways have to go, see you guys later." She said and left with Tombstone following her.

"I think the Sherriff has something for the Angel." Randy said. Mark turned to glare at him.

"Shut it, Orton now let's go we have a case to solve." Mark said returning to the back.

"He has it bad." Dave said.

"So does Athena." Evan said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Athena's Flower Shop_

Athena and Tombstone arrived to the store and she could not believe all they had done so far. It was just a matter of weeks and everything would be ready for the opening. She climbed down and saw Sheamus and Wade standing there.

"Hey, lass want to see what we have done so far/" Sheamus asked.

"Yeah." Athena answered.

The three moved around the place and Sheamus and Wade showed Athena all the things they had added. When they finished Athena couldn't stop the smile in her face.

"I completely love it, when will it be done for good?" Athena asked.

"In three weeks tops." Wade told her.

"Great." She said. "Keep me up with the process." Athena said to them.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

_FBI Headquarters_

"Steve I got something on those freaks." Angle said. Steve walked up to him and moved to his side.

"What is it?"

"There was an attack on a town that has the same M.O. as the other murders." Angle said.

"Really, read it out-loud." Steve said.

"The report came in from Sherriff Mark Callaway of Death Valley." Angle stopped reading. "He don't you know this guy?"

Steve was thoughtful it couldn't be the man he knew could it. But he wasn't sure, could it be the man that helped him out all those years ago.

"I don't know, but keep reading." Steve told him.

"Okay well the name of the victim was Lola Vincent a student lived alone…" Angle said.

"Was she blue eyed?" he asked. "Because the trio; have a thing for blue eyed woman and ones that live alone."

"It all says all that here." Angle said.

"Can we be sure it was them?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, do you want to wait?" Angle asked.

"Yes, we need to be sure and not just a copy-cat." Steve said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Three Weeks Later _

The town had been quiet since that murder and Mark had no leads. The first Victim had been picked up and taken away. He was getting ready though today was the grand opening of Athena's Flower Shop and that was something he was really looking forward too.

But there was something nagging at him telling him that he needed to keep an eye wide open. He didn't know why but he knew it was best.

#

Athena was excited John and Mickie were already there with her.

"We are very proud of you." John told her as both he and Mickie hugged her.

"Thanks, I almost cut the ribbon." Athena told them.

"Now you have no excuse not to buy flowers." Mickie told John and he just smiled. Her stomach was showing a little bit of the baby that was inside.

The friends and people began to come and Athena didn't want to admit she was waiting for Mark to cone to the opening.

When he came she smiled discretely and cut the ribbon getting her picture taken and people began to go into the shop.

No one noticed the man looking toward her. They had found their victims in this town and the flower shop owner would be one of them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. Who will be the next victim? I hope you guy like this chapter. Review. **


	5. Image

**Guarded By A Deadman **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**SeaofEmotions92, therealchamps, Sonib89, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Firechick66 and Cena's baby doll**_** for the reviews. In this chapter you guys will meet the first killer. I hope you guys like it. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Athena and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Guarded By A Deadman**

**Chapter 5: Image **

_A Week After The Opening_

Athena was currently fixing flowers in the store and humming a bit. Business had been great she would get orders and she would send for more flowers and plant some of her own. It was great to be productive. The bell from the door grabbed her attention and she turned to see Randy come in.

"Hello, Randy." she said.

"Hey, do you have some gardenia's I can buy?" he asked her and she smiled because she knew exactly for who they were.

"You know she like's tulips better." Athena said.

"Do you even know who I am giving the flowers too?" Randy asked with a smile on his face.

"To Kelly." Athena answered and Randy smiled.

"Am I too obvious." He said.

"A little bit you were over to the hospital to many times normally when Kelly is on duty." Athena said.

"So, tulips?" he asked.

"Yes or you could go with roses but I do suggest the tulips." She told him.

"Alright the tulips." Randy said.

Athena fixed them in a very beautiful arrangement and put a gardenia in the middle. She gave it to Randy and he was shocked.

"These look great." He said. He paid her the money and she was happy to see another happy costumer going out. She went to fix flowers for Glenn he had asked for some for Lita also Jeff had asked her for some to give to Trish in their anniversary and that helped the business. She also had to make some for Dave. As she worked she had to admit that she missed being with Tombstone.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Sherriff's Office _

Mark was in his desk and checking files trying to find out another clue on the murder that had happened. In a way it had become a bit of an obsession not bad enough to consume his life though. He had been looking for reports in other place and he had found one that seemed very familiar to him. It brought him back to when he worked as a FBI Agent before he became Sherriff of Death Valley.

"Got any leads?" he turned to see Glenn standing there.

"No, but I think I saw a case like this before." He said.

"You mean when you worked in the FBI?" Glenn asked.

"Yes, but I don't remember much about it." Mark admitted.

"We'll get them Mark, whoever this bastards are they aren't going to get away with this." Glenn said.

"What worries me is the message they left the 'Soon to be more' note made out of the girls blood." Mark said. He closed the file before looking at Glenn again.

"So, how does it feel to be a father?" Mark asked.

"Great, I help most of the night since he likes to be up at that time the most." Glenn said. "Which reminds me; I have to go to Athena's shop to get the flowers for Lita."

"You ordered flowers?" Mark asked.

"Yes, a lot of the guys are sending for orders to her shop it means we really needed that place not that we will admit it." Glenn said.

"I guess it seems everyone is being very careful with the woman in the town now." Mark said.

"After the murder I think it made us more appreciative of having them by our sides." Glenn said. "You are not going to say that you have not been paying closer attention to Athena."

"Athena has to be looked after since she lives alone." Mark said.

"Keep telling yourself that Mark, you want her but you are to chicken to admit it." Glenn said as he left the room. Mark glared at the doorway thinking back, he care for Athena. He sighed who the hell was he kidding he cared too much for Athena and she had gotten in without an invitation. Maybe he could go a pick her up for lunch today it would be nothing bad.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

He had been watching her for a week and it was time they made another impact the small town. Did the men in this town really think they could keep their woman safe by keeping a close eye on them? They had killed like that before and now would be no different.

He walked through the flower shop and he saw a woman inside he knew he was the intended victim in a few but not yet. They had seen her from afar but now he saw her as she turned and froze.

The _'woman'_ looked just like… he sneered at her. Spit wheeled in his throat and he spat on the ground. That woman looked like his first victim. Oh she had been a sweet girl but she let herself be touched by that boy and he couldn't take it. Jade Wells had been her name from the top of this store he could see the owner's name was Athena.

He walked into the store and saw how vulnerable the woman looked standing there arranging flowers. He could kill her right there if he wanted to just like he had done to Jade. He was getting closer when the woman turned around and gave him a friendly smile.

"Hello welcome to my flower shop is there something I can help you with?" the woman asked.

"Yes my name is Michal I want a bouquet of roses for a girl." He said charmingly.

Athena looked at the man he was charming and attractive with gray eyes but they seemed dark for some reason.

"Alright, is there someone in mind?" she asked.

"Yes, her name is Jade." Michael said. Athena moved and Michael looked at her. _'They're for you.'_ He thought.

He was getting closer to where the woman had moved to and as he was going to go in to the back he heard a motorcycle. He looked up and saw the large man stopped there. He waited to see if he turns but when the man turned to face the store he stopped more in his tracks.

Mark came into the store and saw the man standing there. His Sherriff senses were tingling for some reason and he walked up to the man. He had seen him around he was old that was for sure. As he got closer Athena came out and she smiled at him. Than got back to work.

Michael noticed the smile and he got angry. So the woman had a protector. Wouldn't it be nice when he broke her?

"Here you go, Michael. I put a note on the middle so Jade could read it." Athena said.

"Thank you, Athena." Michael said smiling. "I hope I come back soon." He said and paid her. When he left he turned back and Mark glared at him it was a very clear message that Mark was sending _'back-off''_ it said. Too bad it was not something he actually planed on doing. He would get her soon but he decided now that she would be his last victim to make more fun. Oh how he loved games and this one he planned to make it fun.

#

Mark looked at Athena as the man left.

"Who is he?" Mark asked.

"His name is Michael." Athena replied. Mark filed the name away in his brain before he turned to look at Athena.

"Are you done for today?" he asked.

"Yes, Michael was the last costumer for the day, why?" she asked.

"I came to ask you if you wanted to come to dinner with me." Mark said. Athena looked at Mark and smiled.

"I'd love to." She said.

"Great, do you want me to help you?" he asked.

"Sure." Athena said. Together they cleaned some of the mess up and smiled at each other. They finished and Athena got the keys.

Mark grabbed her hand and she flushed. He brought her outside and helped her close up it was already night by this time. Mark was really thankful she was wearing jeans. They stopped in-front of his motorcycle and Athena looked at it.

"We're going in the motorcycle?" she asked. Mark got on and smirked at her.

"You're not scared are you?" he teased.

"No." she answered even though she was terrified but at the same time curious.

"Trust me." he said holding out his hand and she gave it to him. Athena looked at him and smiled before grabbing his hand and climbing into the motorcycle.

"Hold on to me." he said. She did and got pretty comfortable. When he turned on the motorcycle, Athena tightened her hold and Mark couldn't help but smile.

As they began to ride Athena had her eyes close shut but she felt safe at the same time. Mark's muscles were relaxed and she relaxed as well before she opened her eyes. When she did the wind felt fantastic, she felt a bit powerful; she laid her cheek on Marks back as she saw the street pass her by. She couldn't see the smile that was gracing his face.

They arrived at Kofi's Paradise and Mark stopped the bike. He got up slowly and helped Athena get off.

"So, how was it?" he asked.

"It was awesome." Athena told him.

They walked with their hand intertwined to the restaurant and that is how the host Kofi saw them.

"Hello Sherriff Callaway, Athena." He said. Athena gave at him but she was just leaning a bit on Mark. "A table for two I see." Kofi said.

"That's right." Mark answered.

Kofi walked them to the private booths so the curious eyes would be away from them.

"There you go, I hope you enjoy your meal." He said moving away.

Mark and Athena sat in-front of each other. They were about to talk when Lillian came and smiled at them.

"Hi what can I get you to drink?" she asked.

"I want one beer and Athena would like a coke right?" he asked.

"Yes." Athena said. Lillian left and Mark looked at Athena.

"You aren't the only one that pays attention." He said and she chuckle. He searched his jacket and pulled out a rose. Athena looked at it and recognized it.

"Is that?" she asked. Mark smirked.

"I asked Glenn to get it besides his flowers." Mark said. "I thought to surprise you." She grabbed the rose and smiled.

"I really like it." Athena said. When Lillian came with the drinks she saw the rose and kept the smile in.

"What can I get you two to eat?" she asked.

"Two steaks mash potatoes with a salad on the side." Mark said.

"Right away." Lillian said.

Mark and Athena talked for a little bit before Lillian brought the food. As they ate they couldn't help but talk and make some jokes. It was natural it was as if they were spending time at their home with only Tombstone by their side.

#

They finished their food and drinks before Mark called for the check. Lillian came and gave it to him. As they walked out they didn't notice that a lot of the people were looking at them and smiling at the same time. Nor did they notice that Evan and AJ were there.

"Did you see the rose?" AJ asked.

"I did." Evan said.

"Oh those two make such a cute couple." AJ gushed and Evan couldn't help but smile.

'_Good job, boss.'_ He thought.

"Changing the subject AJ we need to talk." Evan said getting really serious. AJ looked at Evan and she was worried thinking he might break up with her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"How long have we been living together?" he asked. AJ shrugged her shoulders and gave him this pout that made him feel bad. He got up from the table and came to face her, AJ hunched her shoulders and looked at the table that she didn't noticed Evan was kneeling in-front of her.

"AJ." He said. AJ turned to look at him and gas as she saw him kneeling. She didn't see the ring though. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked. AJ froze and looked at him. Evan was getting worried but then he got tackles to the floor.

"Yes." She screamed and kissed him. He put the ring on her finger and smiled.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Mark and Athena arrived home and Mark walked her to the front door of her house.

"I really enjoyed the dinner Mark." Athena said. Mark smiled he hoped that he was timing it right. They got the front of her home and Mark turned to her.

"There's something I've been meaning to do for a long time." Mark said.

He had to smiled at the confuse stare she gave him. He cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. He in the dark corners of his mind thought she was going to push him away it surprised him when she pulled him close and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him. The kiss was passionate and sweet at the same time, he took his time to explore and drink some of her sighs.

The kiss got a bit rough and Athena didn't know how she was able to keep up with it because she had never been kissed like this before. No one had shown so much hunger and passion. Mark gripped her waist and with his right hand grabbed her head to pull it back and get the kiss deeper.

'_Stop.'_ Mark whispered in his mind. He did and when he saw her and saw that her lips were swollen from his, it took a lot of will power to not kiss her like that again. Athena looked at him; Mark grabbed her keys and opened the door.

"Sweet-dreams Athena." He said and smiled as she just nodded.

"Night." She said and Mark really couldn't help himself and gave her a chaste kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered in her lips.

"Okay." She said and closed the door. Mark stood there and smiled. He liked when Athena got her brain shut down for a while it was 'adorable'- not that he would admit it- to see her like that.

#

They both went to bed with smiles on their faces. Hoping for tomorrow to come faster.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. So you guys met the first killer there two more remember that. I hope you guys like this chapter. Review.**


	6. Poem

**Guarded By A Deadman**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**JohnCenaRkoFanForever, therealchamps, Cena's baby doll, Shyann, Sonib89, Firechick66 and Viper Cena Fan**_** for their reviews. Oh and before I begin the chapter. For those who think that Miz is the bad guy that is not true, remember he works with John in the gym.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Athena Angel and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Guarded By A Deadman**

**Chapter 6: Poem**

_The Next Morning _

Athena woke up refreshed and smiling. As she saw herself in the mirror after her shower she couldn't help but see the happiness coming out of her cheeks. How they seem brighter and her eyes shinier than usual? She could still see everything from last night.

She went downstairs and ate breakfast it was just cereal.

As she finished and washed her dish there was knock on the door. She brightened up and went when she opened the door. Mark was standing there.

"Hi neighbor." Mark said with a smile.

"Hi neighbor." Athena said back.

"Want a ride to work?" he asked.

"Sure." She said and went to grab her purse. Mark could help but smile.

When she came out he stopped her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes." Mark said. Athena looked at him and he caught her off guard when he kissed her. "There." he said and she blushed. He grabbed her hand and they went to the motorcycle.

Like last night Athena held on to him as they got to town.

#

They arrived at the flower shop and Mark helped Athena get off. They didn't notice the man standing there with a look of surprise. Mark looked at Athena.

"I'll come pick you up later tonight." He said.

"Okay." She said.

He cupped her chin and kissed her. Mark left and when Athena turned around she froze when she saw John standing there.

"John?" She said as she got closer. John didn't know what to say at all. He just saw Athena and Mark kiss. He pinched the upper part of his nose before he said anything.

"Since, when?" he asked as she opened her store. Athena walked in and let John come in. John waited until she fixed everything she needed to fix before he asked again.

"Athena, since when are you and Mark together?" John asked. Athena looked at him.

"Well we went out to dinner last night and well I guess it started than" Athena admitted. John could see the happiness in her eyes but at the same time he knew she was worried.

"Athena are you happy with him?" John asked.

"We barely began the relationship." Athena said.

"Bull-shit." John said.

"Excuse me?" Athena said.

"You and Mark have been dancing at each other since well I don't know but I do have eyes Athena you guys have wanted to be together for a long time now." He said. "I noticed when I saw Tombstone be near you and not try to bite you hand off that dog is nowhere near as kind and playful as he is with you."

"Oh." Athena said. "Are you mad?" she asked. John went to hug her.

"Of course not but I do have to worry." He said kissing her brow. "You're my honorary little sister and I guess it kind of didn't cross my mind you might find love here. But I am completely okay with that you need happiness and if Mark is it than it's alright."

"Thanks but we just started." Athena said. John shook his head she had it bad he could tell.

"Okay, but still anyways I came for the violets for Mickie." John said.

"Oh, I have them ready for you." Athena said. "How's the baby?"

"Growing." John said with a smile. Athena smiled at him as she gave him the violets to John.

Before John left he kissed Athena in the forehead again.

"Please be careful." He said.

"Okay." Athena said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Mickie fixed the clothes in her boutique and she touched her belly humming happily.

"Mickie!" she heard the scream and she turned to see AJ Lee jumping around.

"Hey shouldn't you be in your comic book store with Phil?" Mickie asked.

"Oh I escaped a bit I came to tell you something." AJ said.

"What?" Mickie asked. AJ flipped her hand and showed her the ring on her finger.

"Oh my god he asked you." Mickie said.

"Yes, last night isn't it perfect." AJ said.

"Yeah."

"Oh and this isn't the only news, did you hear about the Sherriff?" AJ asked. Mickie looked at AJ and hoped the news wasn't bad she knew that Athena felt something for Sherriff Callaway but she was still too blind to see it.

"No, what?" Mickie asked.

"Oh maybe I shouldn't tell you." AJ said.

"No you have to tell me." Mickie said. AJ turned to her and smiled.

"Okay, well yesterday when Evan and I were having dinner, guess who went into the Kofi's Paradise as well?" AJ asked.

"Let me guess the Sherriff." Mickie said.

"Yes, but guess, who was with him and holding almost hands?" AJ asked.

"Uh…"

"Athena." AJ said.

"Oh well they are neighbors." Mickie said.

"I don't think their only that anymore they were talking very intimate and holding hands and Athena couldn't stop blushing more than usual and he gave her a rose." AJ said.

"Oh, wow Athena and the Sherriff now that is some news." Mickie said.

"They make such a cute couple. Almost like the knight in shining armor and a princess." AJ said.

"I guess your right and we have seen this one coming." Mickie said smiling herself.

"I know a lot of the people saw them and thought they were cute." AJ said. "I wonder, what John says about it though."

"I wonder that too Athena is his little sister so yeah." Mickie said. AJ checked her watch.

"Oh I have to go Phil's show is about to finish and he is going to notice I'm gone." AJ said "See you later Mick's."

"Okay." Mickie said.

#

John came into Mickie's boutique and walked in slowly behind her.

"Hi dear." He said kissing her cheek.

"Hi John." She said. When she turned around and saw the violets she smiled even wider. "I love them." She said.

"Good." He got this serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Mickie asked.

"Athena is dating the Sherriff." John said.

"You found out already." Mickie said.

"You knew?" John asked.

"AJ told me after she told me that she and Evan are getting married." Mickie told him.

"Oh that's great news." John said.

"Wait how did you find out?" Mickie asked.

"I went to pick up your flowers." John said. "He brought her to work and they kissed." Mickie smiled.

"That's great." Mickie said. "Aren't you happy for her?" she asked.

"I am happy for her but I do worry." John said.

"I guess, oh I can totally see her face right she was really happy wasn't she."

"Yeah." John said.

"You know if you feel uncomfortable why don't you go and talk to the Sherriff." Mickie said.

"I don't know I suppose I should." John said. "Maybe I'll wait a bit I don't want to do all the big brother things just to end being nothing."

"I suppose." Mickie said and just kissed him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Death Valley Hospital _

Kelly and Anne were getting ready for the shifts for today.

"I can't believe we are going to be here all day is not like something actually happens in Death Valley." Anne said.

"I still think is not that bad plus who are you going home too?" Kelly asked.

"Well sorry not all of us are dating deputies." Anne said. Kelly blushed.

"Randy and I barely began to date and he is wonderful." Kelly gushed. "Anyways I go home to Lillian the woman I share an apartment with." Kelly said.

"Whatever well I'm going to go make my rounds." Anne said. Kelly shook her head.

#

Anne walked the hospital like if it was nothing. To her this place was quite depressing or maybe it was just her. Or maybe it was because she had been pinning for Phil and he didn't notice.

As she walked the corridor she noticed the door open and that wasn't right. She walked up to it and saw the lit room. She walked in and saw no one there it was an operation room so that's one of the reasons she knew it shouldn't be open.

When she turned around the door was banged and she saw two men standing there a young one with gray eyes and the other was larger with a leather mask covering his face.

"Doesn't she have pretty eyes my pet." The man asked.

"Who are you?" Anne asked.

"Now isn't that a question, well since you won't be alive my name is Michael and this is what have just fallen to the Abyss." Michael said stalking her as Anne backed away.

She was about to scream and Michael moved way to fast for her and covered her mouth.

"You don't want to do that you'll suffer more." Michael said.

He got the knife out and began to rip at her clothes, Anne's eyes filled and Michael just smiled. "You can cry it makes it more fun."

He ripped her clothes and went in making her cry and she screamed Michael stabbed her three times around her torso and blood started coming out.

"I told you not to scream." He finished and just looked on as she bled out. He looked at Abyss. "Do you want to do the honors?" he asked.

Abyss moved and smashed her skull on the floor with enough force for it to finish killing her.

"Aw… you killed her too easily I was looking forward to her screams." Michael said. "Oh well let the fun begin."

They began to rip her apart and Michael grabbed some of her blood.

"I feel poetic don't you." He asked Abyss. The other man just looked at him. "Oh just continue to have you fun."

#

Kelly walked the corridor where Anne was supposed to be in. she wanted to take her to lunch. When she walked she saw the operation room opened and she ran toward it what she saw made her scream.

"Ahhh….." she screamed and fell on the blood that was on the floor. She tried to get up and went back down. She went for her phone.

#

Randy was in the office waiting for something to happen when the phone rang. He picked it up and before he could say anything a scream tore out of the phone.

"Calm down, who is this?" he asked.

"Randy its Anne; oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Kelly rushed out.

"Kelly, what happened you need to calm down?" Randy said. Kelly didn't say anything and he knew that she wouldn't. "I'll be there okay." Randy said. He hung up the phone and called out to the back.

"Hey something happened in the hospital." Randy said.

"Alright let's go." Dave said.

#

Mark, Randy and the rest arrived in the hospital easily. When they went in the staff was shocked and paled.

"What happened?" Mark asked Doctor Grisham.

"This way." He said and showed them the way.

When they arrived Randy saw Kelly still sitting down there but she was in shock and hadn't moved.

"We tried to move her but she won't budge." Dr. Grisham told them. Mark signaled to Randy to move Kelly. Randy moved slowly and crouched in-front of her.

"Kelly, do you know what happened here?" he asked. Kelly just shook her head.

"You found her?" Randy asked. A strangle sob came out of Kelly and she hugged Randy tight to her.

"Go help her clean the blood off her and then we can get her statement." Mark told Randy. Randy carried her out of the room and to the locker room so she could change.

Mark, Glenn and Dave stayed in the scene. They began to look around for clues. Glenn found one.

"Look at the walls I think they just gave us clues." Glenn said. Mark turned to see it and was shocked. It was a poem written in blood.

'_A males name came __First__, a __Taylor__ came next, a __Blank __look on her eyes, a __Black__ heart on her being, and __Angel __in the end, and five lovely shades of Blue.'_

"What the hell does that mean?" Dave asked. Glenn and Mark looked at it.

"Take a picture of it." Mark said. Dave did and they went to check the body. Glenn looked at the girls opened and eyes and noticed something.

"Hey Anne's eyes are blue." He said.

"Yeah, so Anne got killed I don't think her blue eyes are important." Dave said.

"That's not what I'm saying you moron, look the last girl that died had blue eyes as well and was butchered like this don't you think it's a bit weird." Glenn said.

"Oh yeah." Dave said.

Mark turned to look at Dr. Grisham.

"What was Anne's last name?" he asked. Dr. Grisham looked at him.

"It was Taylor, Anne Taylor." He said.

"Dave; go take the statements of everyone and ask for someone to clean this up." Mark said. Glenn stayed with Mark and waited until Dave and the Doctor was gone.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"The poem is too descriptive." Mark said.

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked.

"It means I think they gave us clues without meaning too or they gave us clues to drive us crazy." Mark said.

"How do you know that?" Glenn asked.

"Well the first line says a male name came first and if assuming these are the same killers as the first it means that they speak of Lola Vincent which her last name being that of a guy." Mark said.

"Damn and the second is a Taylor came next." Glenn said. "So Anne was the next victim."

"I think they scouted after the first murder to get their victims ready." Mark said.

Glenn looked at the poem again. "Look Mark some words are underline, see five in total, First, Taylor, Blank, Black and Angel." Mark looked at the poem again.

"So if we have this right then the next victim will be Blank than Black and the last will be Angel…" Mark's eyes went wide. "No." Glenn looked at it and noticed what Mark notice.

Randy came in and noticed the poem.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"They're clues to the future victims of this sick freak." Glenn said.

"So who are they/" Randy asked.

"Well Lola Vincent was the first, Anne Taylor was the second someone with the last name Blank is the third, and then someone with the last name Black and the last is someone with the last name Angel." Glenn said. Randy's brain was working in over time.

"Kelly's last name is Blank." Randy said.

"Where is she?" Mark asked.

"I left her with one of the doctors his last name was Foley." Randy said. Mark went through the names of the staff and noticed the thing wrong.

"Let's go." Mark said getting the gun out of his holster. Randy and Glenn ran after him.

#

Kelly was freaking out here was a man with a mask looking at her like lunch. She knew this man was not a doctor.

"They let me have the rest of the fun with you they already took out your friend." He told her with a smile. Kelly began to scream just to be smack hard enough to split her lip. "Don't scream it doesn't make us happy." he said pouting at her. She shook her head and screamed again. He was about to hit her; when she heard a scream.

"Kelly." It was Randy's voice that she was sure of. The man turned to see her.

"I guess we will have fun next time." He said running away. When he got out the door though he ran the hallway and Mark was the first one right there. He saw the man.

"Stop right there." he ordered the man didn't and Mark bullet fly. He hit the man in the shoulder and in the leg but he kept on running. Mark ran after him but as he got to the parking lot the man had disappeared.

"Damn it." he said.

He ran back upstairs to check on Kelly. He arrived to see Randy cleaning Kelly's lip from the blood.

"That bastard is going to pay." Randy said.

"Did you get him?" Glenn asked Mark.

"No he banished but I was able to hit his shoulder and leg." Mark said.

"Good, than at least we know if he is stupid enough to return he will be wounded." Glenn said.

"What about his friends/" Kelly asked and all three man turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked.

"When he talked to me he said his friends _'let him have fun with me' _because they had taken care of my friend." Kelly said.

"So they're more of them." Glenn said.

"It makes sense he could have not done this damage alone." Randy said. Mark was thinking though and it came to mind quickly.

He didn't say anything though he needed help just to be sure.

"Randy you can take the day off I'll see you tomorrow though." Mark said.

"Alright." Randy said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Gossip had gone around town telling of another murder and people began to fear. The killers as they now knew was more than one had been able to get to the hospital. The public didn't know of the poem but if they did the woman in the list would be fearful more than just knowing there was another person dead.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like this chapter. Review.**


	7. Break In

**Guarded By A Deadman **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**lilywhite25, Cena's baby doll, Sonib89, TakersSoulMate, StoryLover82, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Deb. l, sweetdeviant31, and therealchamps **_**for their reviews which make me very happy to read.**

_Disclaimer_: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Athena and other OC characters I bring.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Guarded By A Deadman **

**Chapter 7: Break In**

_Sherriff's Department _

Mark, Glenn and Dave arrived back to the office and they could see Evan already working furiously on the case they had sent.

"Is Kelly alright?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, Randy stayed with her." Glenn said.

"I heard it was Anne." Evan told them.

"It was we have pictures it was terrible." Dave said. "They also left a poem."

"What about?" Evan asked.

"We think it's for the next victims." Glenn told him and showed him the picture where the poem was written in blood.

"Oh God." Evan said. He looked at the picture and his mind was working quickly. "Did you guys notice that five capitalize letters are underlined?" he asked.

"Yes, we noticed we assume that the names are last names for the victims." Mark told him.

"Oh that makes sense, the first would be Lola she has the last name of a guy, the second would have been Anne because her last name is Taylor, Kelly would have been the third seeing as her last name is Blank." Evan said.

"I think as far as this is going that's true." Dave said.

"Then Lola and Anne had blue eyes, Kelly too." Glenn said.

"Oh, well I don't know anyone with the last name Black." Evan said. Something came to mind and it just came out. "The only Angel I know is Athena and doesn't she have blue eyes?" he asked.

Mark looked at Evan in shock and he swore under his breath. He got out of the department way too quickly and into his motorcycle toward Athena's shop.

"He is going to Athena's shop isn't he?" Evan asked. Glenn and Dave shook their heads up and down.

"I would have founded funny but considering she might be in danger I am not." Dave said. Glenn shook his head but he couldn't help the smile come to his face.

"Changing the subject, Evan did AJ tell you yes?" he asked. Evan smiled wide.

"Yeah, I'm the happiest man alive right now." Evan said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Athena's Shop _

Mark arrived at the shop and went inside quickly. He didn't see Athena and he was about to shout when she came out.

"Mark?" she said.

"Hey." He said. He didn't want to make her worry about possibly being a killer's victim. "I came to visit." He said.

"Oh." Athena said but noticed the cautious look in his eyes

"So, how's everything today?" he asked.

"Great." She answered and moved slowly toward him. "Mark I heard about the murder that happened and what almost happened to Kelly." She said.

"I came to check in on you." Mark admitted. Athena smiled and moved even closer.

"I kind of realized it." Athena said with a smile.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close and Athena allowed herself to be held. They stayed like that before Athena broke the silence.

"Did you hear that Evan propose to AJ?" she asked.

"He didn't tell me but I think I noticed by the smile on his face." Mark said smiling. Thanking her that she was trying to make him feel better. "How did you find out?" he asked.

"AJ came here with half the girls during lunch hour and told me of the flower arrangement she wants me to do." Athena said smiling. 'Oh and apparently we are the talk of the town." She said.

"Really?" Mark said raising an eyebrow but smiling.

"Yes." Athena said.

"So that means I can do this now without people saying something about it?" he said kissing her deeply. Athena smiled in the kiss before the kiss got even deeper. When they parted Athena looked at Mark and just smiled. Mark got serious though.

"Athena I'm going to have to stay in the office today so I can take you home." He said.

"Oh that's alright I'll ask John if he can take me." she said. "Mark don't worry."

'_But I have to.'_ He thought.

"Alright but keep Tombstone with you." He said Athena smiled.

"Okay." Athena said. Mark kissed her again.

"I'll see you in the morning if you bring us sweets and coffee." Athena blushed and Mark got out of the store with a goofy look on his face.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Unknown Place _

Michael, Abyss and Foley were in the house trying to take the bullets out of Foley's arm and leg.

"How in the hell did that fucker get you?" Michael asked.

"I ran and he shot, that bad girl screamed." Foley told them.

"We are going to be taking low for a while." Michael said.

"But you gave the clues." Abyss said.

"Oh I know but they don't know when we will attack." Michael said.

"But I do wish to scare the Sherriff." He said.

"How do you plan to do that?" Foley asked.

"Well…" Michael said looking at the corner of the room were decaying flowers were sitting on. "It seems that the Sherriff has a relationship with our last victim and I wish for him to know that he won't be messing with us without consequences." They smiled at each other and began to plan.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Evening_

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us?" John asked Athena for the fifth time in a row.

"I'm sure John." Athena said. "You don't have to worry."

"Not worry; the Sherriff won't be there and you're going to be alone and at the moment some sicko's are killing woman." John said. In truth he was worrying for some reason there was something in his gut that was telling him to get Athena to stay with him and Mickie.

"I'll be fine plus I don't want you to worry about me." Athena said. John just stared at the road.

They arrived to Athena's home and he parked in-front of it starring around to see if something was wrong. He saw nothing but the worry still didn't stop.

"Alright, you win but if something goes wrong call Mark or me and Mickie at any moment got it" John said.

"Got it." Athena said. "Bye John I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." John said. He waited until Athena got inside before he drove off it made him smile to see that Tombstone had gone in with her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Randy's Apartment_

Randy and Kelly finished putting all her things in his place.

"Randy are you sure?" Kelly asked. Rand turned to look at her.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." He said. "Plus I love you and I couldn't live with myself if something to you and I could have done something and didn't." Kelly smiled his way and just hugged him.

"Oh, Randy." she said and began to cry, not that Randy minded he knew that she needed to do that to feel better.

"Everything is going to be okay." He said and just held her. "We are going to catch them." He murmurs.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Sherriff's Office _

Mark was with Evan trying to find crimes similar to the two that had happened. Because Mark knew those crimes were similar to something he had seen.

"Are you sure about this Chief?" Evan asked.

"Yes, when I was an agent I remember there was one similar to this crimes but I don't remember well that's why I'm asking you to look it up." Mark said and then smirked.

"Oh before I forget congrats on the engagement."

"Thanks." Evan said smiling as he looked at the papers. Mark stood there in what seemed hours before Evan looked at something.

"Hey look at this." Evan said. Mark turned and looked at the article in the paper.

**Harvest Maine News **

_**The Blue Eye Lovers **_

_**Harvest, Maine **_

_The police have been baffled by the murders in this small town. Five victims and all are female. The murders have been reported to be brutal and unseen in a while now. The police only know three are the murders for they left clues in poems even give them clues that the police can't catch. All victims are left with their eyes open showing their blue eyes while everything else is destroyed and almost butchered…._

The rest of the article gave both of them descriptions or quotes of the towns people. Evan kept going that paper trail when something came up an article.

_**FBI Link's Woman's Death to Serial Killers **_

_It has been five years since the death of one Jade Wells and new light has been shed into the case. It is believed that she was the first victim of the Blue Eye Killers and has been one of the most brutal. Some of the police in the tow link it to be practice and made more out of anger than anything. _

_Jade Wells was a young woman of twenty two and lived in the small town of Crusade Connecticut. She lived alone and was a book shop owner in the town. In February 9 she was found dead in her shop, brutally raped and ripped apart. The killer writing the message soon to be more on the books pages with her blood. _

_The FBI has issued that they believe that she was the number one victim that began this massacre of woman around the U.S…_

Mark and Evan read the rest of the article and Mark was getting the picture. He had met her in person too. Now he remembered from when she had been the girlfriend of Steve Borden his friend in the FBI.

"I need to make a call." He said.

"Do you want me to keep on looking?" Evan asked.

"No, I think I just got a huge lead on this." Mark said. Evan was left confused by his words.

#

Mark ran into his office and grabbed the phone dialing the number he still knew by heart.

"FBI Headquarters." The male voice came.

"Hello. I'm Sherriff Mark Callaway I wish to speak to Special Agent Steve Borden."

"I'll patch you through." The voice said.

"Thanks." He said.

"Hello Special Agent Steve Borden, in what can I help you with Sherriff Callaway." Steve asked from the other line. Steve was confused by the call because he didn't know anyone from Death Valley which they had screened before they gave him the phone.

"Steve it's me Mark, I have some news on the Blue Eye Killers the ones that killed Jade." Mark said.

Steve stood quiet for a few minutes trying to understand what they had just told him. He thought about the news that Angle had given him; the killing in Death Valley. But at the same time he cursed his luck he could finally get peace for Jade but he was away from FBI headquarters he was on assignment in London and Spain for three weeks.

"Mark you are not joking." He said pleading that maybe he had it wrong but he knew it wasn't that way.

"I don't joke Sting you know that." Mark said on the other side Steve smirk he knew this man way to well and gone through hell with him to know that he didn't kid around.

"Son of a bitch they're in Death Valley" he said.

"Yes, they took two of my people here and are going for people I care about." Mark said. Just thinking that they wanted to go after Athena boiled his blood.

"I'll be there in three week's I'm on assignment." He explained. "For the love of God, don't let them leave that town alive Mark." Steve said.

"I can't promise you anything but they aren't getting out here anytime soon after I shot one of them." Mark said.

"That should keep them hidden." Steve said

"I'll be ready with a gun to their heads if they try to kill again." Mark said

"Good and thanks Mark for calling."

"You're welcome." Mark said. They said their goodbyes and he clicked.

Glenn was standing at the door looking at him.

"We're getting help?" he asked.

"Someone else that I know is working this case; it's kind of like killing to birds with one stone." Mark said. Glenn just nodded.

"Evan said it was the case of Jade Wells wasn't that girl Steve's girl before she got murder." Glenn said.

"I just got off the phone with him."

"Well we are going to need all the help we can get." Glenn said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They had been waiting for a few minutes after the lights in the small home went out. The woman was alone they were sure of that and the house looked so cute. But the glass windows made it easy access the other home was empty too so this scare was going to be quite fun.

"Are you ready Abyss?" Michael asked. Abyss just nodded his head.

**#**

Tombstone was laying on Athena' bed when he heard an opening of door. His eyes gleamed in the dark as he got down off the bed. Athena stirred when she didn't feel the wolf-dog next to her. She got up and near her window she saw a figure standing there. She let out a scream and the window was broken open.

"Didn't your friend tell you we don't like it when they scream?" Athena turned to her door and a man in a ski-mask was standing there. She got out of the bed and went for the phone but the attacker went for her and dropped her on the ground. Athena grabbed her shoe and began to hit him with it. He got up from her and was about to do something when Michael saw the huge wolf dog come at him.

Tombstone began to bark very loud and he was preying on him. Michael was able to get away from him into the living room where Abyss was waiting but Tombstone was fast and just as Abyss got out he raised himself and took off the ski mask that Michael wore. Athena was following and throwing things their way and Tombstone bit hard on Michael's leg before Abyss returned and kicked him hard away from him. But Athena saw the gray eyes she had seen before.

Athena saw around and saw that her living room had been destroyed. She ran to Tombstone and grabbed the phone in the way. She rubbed Tombstone who just wrapped himself around her before getting up and waiting for an attacker to come. Athena was shaking as she dialed the phone that she didn't notice that she had begun to cry.

"Hello?" Mark answered.

"Mark someone broke into my house." She sobbed out. In the Sherriff's office Mark's color had gone and he went into freak out mode.

"Are you okay, Damn it I'll be right there are you alright." He said.

"I'm fine Tombstone saved me." she said.

"I'll be right there." Mark said.

**#**

"What happened?" Glenn asked.

"Someone broke into Athena's home." Mark said and ran to the door getting on his bike and kicking it to life. Glenn and Dave followed.

**#**

A few minute later he arrived and he saw that Cena's car was already there. He walked inside and saw John embracing Athena with Tombstone standing there in guard. Athena looked up and saw Mark she got off John and went to Mark who just grabbed her and literary squished her to him. Dave and Glenn saw the mess in the living room and they saw the ski-mask on the floor. Mark carried her to the stools were Mickie was making some tea and coffee.

"Athena, Love I need you to tell me what happened?" he asked. He didn't see the surprised looks on both Mickie and John.

"Okay." Athena said.

"What happened?" he asked

"I was sleeping and I didn't feel Tombstone in my bed because he stayed there with me." she said. "So I got up and saw this figure on the window so I screamed because of the shadow and when it broke the window in my bedroom..."

"Dave." Mark said.

"On it." Dave said

"Go on."

"Than this guy said 'didn't your friend tell you we don't like it when they scream?' he was wearing a ski-mask so I couldn't see his face. So I went for the phone and he speared me into the ground and I grabbed my shoe and began to hit him with it he got up and was about to do something but Tombstone came in and began to bark and circled him until his was in-front of me and the guy got away but Tombstone was chasing him and I followed and was throwing anything I could find at them." Athena said before Mickie gave her tea.

Mark was in shock that Athena had defended herself the way she did. He grabbed the coffee and took a huge gulp before Athena began again. But he was also pissed that someone tried to harm her. Because he knew exactly, who they were now and it made his blood boil more.

"Tombstone than got up and tore the ski-mask off the man and bit him in the leg hard before the other one came and kicked Tombstone down and they left." Athena finished.

"Did you see the face of the man in the ski-mask?" Glenn asked.

"Yes." She said and looked at Mark.

"You did?" Mark asked. Athena nodded.

"It was the man that came into the flower shop before you came to take me to dinner." Athena said. Mark looked at her and his eyes turned into pure steel. He felt like going after him but he knew that he couldn't.

"Okay." Mark said. He was about to move but Glenn got in the way.

"You've done enough for today Sherriff stay." Glenn ordered because he knew that Mark wanted to stay next to Athena.

Dave and Glenn left with photos and everything they needed. Now the ones that stayed behind were John, Mickie, Athena and Mark.

Athena and Mickie began to talk and John motioned Mark to follow him. They went outside.

"What is it?" Mark asked. John turned to look at him.

"Look I know what is going on between you and Athena and all I want for her to do right now is stay with me and Mickie but I know she won't." John said. Mark looked at him with surprised because he kind of expected really big problems from him.

"Okay do you want me to convince her." he said even though that was the farthest thing from his mind. John looked at Mark and knew that was he didn't want to do that.

"It won't work." John said with a smile forming. "I know her and you've gotten to know her and she can get pretty stubborn. So I just want you to take care of her don't let anything happen to her Mark because she is my little sister and like a sister –in-law to Mickie."

"I give you my word." Mark said.

"Good." John said.

Mark stayed outside a bit to see if he saw something.

'_I will catch you.'_ He thought as he walked back inside.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note_: **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it and Review.**


	8. To Live

**Guarded By A Deadman **

_Note:_ **I really hope you guy liked the last chapter. I want to thank**_** therealchamps, Sonib89, JohnCenaRkoFanForever and Cena's baby doll**_** for their reviews. Oh and before I start I will be doing some time jumping in this chapter. Also adult content in this chapter so be ready. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Athena and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Guarded By A Deadman**

**Chapter 8: To Live**

_Next Morning _

Mark hadn't slept all night since he had been helping Athena move all of her stuff into his place. It would be temporary until the case was solved or so he kept telling himself.

"Mark are you sure you want to do this I don't want to inconvenient you." Athena said.

"You will if you ask again." He said. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Alright but at-least let me make you breakfast so that at-least you can go to work with a full stomach."

"I'll be okay with that." Mark said and he felt weird seeing her move through his kitchen so easily cooking for him. She only asked him once and it was for Tombstones food and the rest was done in very easy silence.

"I will be going to work today." She said. Mark was going to object but at the same time knew that her shop was important.

"But I will come pick you up at a certain time and we're coming back home." They both didn't catch the fact that he said 'come back home' Athena looked at him and knew that it was for her own good.

"Okay." Athena said. "Don't you think I should take Tombstone?" she asked.

"That's a good idea; I'll get my car from the garage?" Mark said.

#

Mark left Athena and Tombstone in her shop and immediately as she arrived her phone in the shop rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Athena are you feeling okay?" Mickie asked.

"Yes."

"Okay well the girls want to have lunch today in Kofi's Paradise and they told me to tell you they will meet us there."

"I think that's great." She said. "But I have Tombstone with me will he be fine?" she said.

"Aww." Mickie gushed. "I think he will pass since Kofi knows him and he does no harm."

"Then I will see you there." she said before saying bye.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Sherriff's Office _

Mark and the rest of the office were busy in this case. They already knew two of the killers but they needed more news about them.

"Oh, Mark before I forget the girls are going to be going to lunch in Kofi's Paradise and I'm pretty sure Athena is going to be there with Kelly and the rest." Randy said.

"Alright." Mark said. "Did any of you get anything more?" he asked.

"Not after the last five minutes you asked." Glenn said. Mark ignored his brother and looked at Randy.

"Did Kelly sleep well last night?" he asked.

"No she had nightmares." Randy told him. "How about Athena?" he asked.

"We didn't sleep at all." Mark told him and the rest. "Well let's get to work."

They began to look through files but things were coming on empty. Mark concentrated when his phone rang.

"Hello Sherriff Callaway." Mark answered. Looking at some articles about the cases.

"Sherriff Callaway I am Agent Angle of the FBI." Angle said on the other side. "Steve told me about the incident in your town and I want to send you reports if you think them important." He said.

"Anything will be fine." Mark said.

"Great I'll send the files to your technician." Angle said. "I guess that will be all."

"Thank-you." Mark said before clicking. "Evan they're going to send files from Agent Angle in the FBI."

"Got it boss." Evan said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Kofi's Paradise _

Athena arrived with Tombstone and she was let in fine. The girls were waiting for her there all of them. AJ, Mickie, Trish, Lita with the baby, Kelly, Melina even Lillian was sitting there.

"Hi girls." She said as she sat down at the end and Tombstone just sat down.

"Are you alright did they do anything to you?" Trish asked.

"Not much they just speared me and gave me one heck of a scare Tombstone defended me." Athena said and looked at Kelly. "I'm sorry about Anne, Kelly and what almost happened to you."

"Was it the same man that attacked Kelly?" Melina asked.

"No there were two a big one and one that was small but seems as the boss." Athena said.

"That must have been the ones that killed Anne." Kelly said panicked. Trish and Lillian held her as they calmed her down.

"I think so too considering what one of them said." Athena said.

"What did he say?" Kelly asked.

"He said that if my friend didn't tell me that they didn't like it when they screamed." Athena said.

"The one that attacked me told me that too." Kelly said.

The girls were shocked.

"From what Glenn told me the killers are going for blue eyed woman." Lita said as she cuddled Drake to her.

"Whoever is very happy to have brown eyes say I." Melina said. Most of the girls raised their hands that had both Kelly and Athena chuckling.

"Now see; theirs the girls we know." Lillian said.

"So, what happened after everything that happen Kelly?" AJ asked.

"Well Randy and I moved in together." Kelly said with a blush.

"And you Athena?" Melina asked.

"Well Mark made me move into his place." Athena said with a blush. The girls were in shock.

"Really?" Trish asked.

"Yes, is it bad?" she asked.

"No." Lita said. "It's just that no girl has stepped foot in that place not even his ex-wife, well I have but I have privilege being Glenn's wife and all." She explained.

"Oh." Athena said though on the inside she was feeling special knowing she was the only woman to be there.

"I think it's so cute the Sherriff being all over-protective." AJ said. The girls smiled at that though.

"AJ you have hearts in your brain." Mickie said. "Changing the subject let's talk wedding plans."

"Great, I really need your help guys." AJ said.

"Okay, well who are you choosing as your Maid of Honor?" Melina asked.

"Well I was thinking in asking Kelly if you guys don't mind." AJ said.

"Not at all." Lillian told her.

"I will do it proudly." Kelly said.

The conversation was light than and it didn't change much. As the girls said by when they were done they moved to their places.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later that Night_

Mark drove to Athena's shop and went in to see Athena working in some designs with flowers on them. When she looked up she saw Mark and smiled quickly. He kissed her and hoisted her out of the other side.

"Mark I need to clean up." she said chuckling. He kissed her again and chuckle as well.

"I know." He said and let her go so she could finish her cleaning.

When she was done Tombstone was the first to go out as Mark and Athena followed him so they could close the shop. Mark held her close as he walked her to the car and he looked around to see if he someone. He saw nothing and as they went home it was nice.

**#**

Later in the night Athena stayed in Mark's bed since the place only had one bedroom well it had two but Mark never really finished it wasn't completed or furnished at all. So she stayed there in his bedroom. Mark stayed in the couch outside. As she slept it did not come easy for her. She kept seeing glimpses of the attack and it made her fear.

She screamed waking up from a nightmare and Mark came running from the living room.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as he came into the room.

"Sorry, I had a nightmare." She told him. Mark walked to the bed and sat at the edge.

"It is fine." He told her. He knew something like this would happen after the almost attack. Athena looked at him and her cheeks flame.

"Mark can you stay with me?" she asked and Mark looked at her. He saw the blush and smiled.

"Of course love." He said and went to lie next to her. They covered themselves with the sheets and he held her. It felt nice to them feeling both secure in each other's arms.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Unknown Place_

Michael was incense that he could not get to the woman in the shop and the woman in the hospital. He had passed through the Flower Shop owner home and there was no one there from what he could see but everything was covered with caution signs. The one in the hospital had not gone to work today. But he had made sure to be covered. He knew that like the other two he had to keep his head lower. He was convinced the Flower Shop owner had noticed him.

What he hated most was that he now had a limp from the wolf that bit his leg not only that but Foley had limping from the shots. He had become a bit delirious and he was worried that one of his monsters would die.

But he knew how to buy his time and when the time finally came those two girls would die. But there was one more they had to kill.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Weeks Later_

Athena had become a vital part of his home this past two weeks and Mark had noticed it the first day. It was weird they would go shopping for food and the smells of baking filled his home. Lita, Glenn and baby Drake came to visit and they had certainly seen the change in the place. Athena kept the home clean and filled with delicious aromas around the place. Not that Mark kept the place badly kept but it had something extra now.

Mark didn't know how much he had wanted that feeling of home until he had it. For some reason he wanted to keep it. Not only that but he wanted Athena by his side.

He drove to her Flower Shop after wok and couldn't wait to get there. when he arrived he saw Tombstone waiting there as she fixed the flower designs for AJ and Evan she would fix designs on her last hours and then give them to AJ to heck and like or dislike. He got inside and just grabbed her from the waist making her gasp. He turned her around and she smile at him.

"Mark, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said. But there was they had made progress in the case after he had sent Dwayne to get files from other towns and they had found links. Not only that but they had maybe uncovered the identities of the three killers. He kept swinging her and made Athena giggle.

"Really dear because it seems like something big happen." She said. Mark kissed her deeply. He grabbed her face gently in his hands and looked at her in the eyes.

"I love you." The shock in her face was evident but the smile that filed her face and happiness in her eyes could be seen.

"I love you too." She said. He kissed her again and again.

**#**

In another place Steve was almost ready. He just needed to finish on more things and he would probably be in Death Valley earlier than usual. He had already called Angle and set up his team so they could go together to the small towns. He could not and would not let the bastards get away this time. Jade would get her justice and that is all he cared about.

**#**

Mark woke up to the light of the sun from the window and he felt something warm on his side. He looked down and gave a sleeping Athena a sleepy smile. Since the first night she had a nightmare and he came running from the living room. Now he just stayed and Athena didn't complain because she was just happy to have him there.

They would wake up like this with his arms wrapped around her and she happily on top of his chest and side. He just laid there and he began to caress her back and felt her shiver in her sleep.

Athena opened her eyes and smiled as she felt his fingers go up and down her back. He would only touch her lightly and wouldn't pressure her for nothing more. She hadn't been intimate with anyone before with all her family problems she didn't have the time or want to because she was afraid that she would mess up and they would ridicule her like her parents had done with some of the things she did in her life. But she didn't have those fears with Mark for she knew that he would be different. No she knew it was different and it felt nice.

She sighed and Mark heard making him smile.

"Will you be going to the store today?" he asked.

"No I'm closing today." She said. "You will be going to the office." she said.

"Yeah I'm coming early today though it's supposed to be my day off." He told her. She raised herself and looked at him.

"I didn't know you had a day off." She said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

"It happens once in a while." Mark told her. "I should be here by lunch." He told her.

"I'll have something ready." She told him. He kissed in the lips and got off the bed.

"It's a date." He said. "I'm going to go take a shower." He told her. Athena nodded and as he went to the bathroom inside the room. When she heard the water run Athena got her robe and went to the kitchen to begin breakfast.

**#**

Mark came out to see Athena getting his plate in the small table of his kitchen. The small robe that hid nice sleeping wear under made him smile.

"Glenn says I've been getting fat these past two weeks." Mark told her and Athena looked at him.

"It's probably because you're getting home made instead of micro-wave food." She told him. Mark sat down and ate his breakfast with her sitting in in-front of him.

"I'm not complaining." Mark said. "Plus I get eat really good cookies." He said making Athena chuckle.

He finished and put his plate on the sink. He went to the table and kissed her.

"I'll see you in lunch time." Athena nodded and followed him to the door. Mark stopped there and just held her. He gave her a kiss and told her the words that had come out a few days ago.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said she didn't want to admit that hearing him say that made her feel. He kissed her and left with a smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Sherriff's Office_

The guys were talking before the Sherriff got there.

"Randy, how's Kelly after this past two weeks?" Dave asked.

"She's great got herself ready and with her being the Maid of Honor for AJ it kind of brought her spirit up." Randy told them.

"That's great." Evan said. "Oh and that reminds me we have to go check out the suits." Evan told Randy. "AJ is getting very happy with this." he told them.

The guy's chuckle at that because they had noticed.

"So since the Sherriff isn't here, Glenn what do you think Athena is doing in Marks place?" Randy asked.

"Have you seen him for the past two weeks?" Glenn asked making them chuckle.

"He looks happy." Evan told them.

"So how long do you guys think it's going to take before he figures out he is in love with her?" Dave said.

"I'm pretty sure he knows I think he is waiting for her to catch up." Randy said.

"AJ says that Athena is in love with him but hasn't notice it yet either." Evan said.

"That's what Lillian said too." Dave told them. The guys nodded indicating their partners had said the same thing.

They heard the motorcycle and were surprised.

"Doesn't he have the day off?" Dave said.

"When does he take the day off?" Glenn asked.

Mark came into the office and looked at all of them standing in the front.

"What no crime." He said.

"No the town is quiet." Glenn said.

"Well I'm going to keep checking the files of the serial killers." Mark told them. "From what I know Steve gets here with his team next week and I want to have some leads."

"Alright." The guys said. They began to search more in debt the files of the killings they had done.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

He had been patient, but there was a limit to how much a man could wait. Almost five months to her disappearance was enough. Richard and Lorene hadn't known where she would move. But he was rich after all and getting someone to find her was no problem.

Ted was angry at Athena no one made a fool out of him and not a woman like her. She was to be his wife and she needed to learn the way things were. Of course the marriage hadn't been done but in his mind since she rejected him, he wanted her more. Just to prove that he could.

As he arrived he saw her and recognized her easily. He parked and got out of the car just went to the cabin.

'_She got a cabin, how stupid?' _he thought. Even as he looked at the other place next to the cabin and it looked just as dumb to him. He walked in and called her name.

"Athena."

When he called her name Athena froze on the spot she was reading. She recognized the voice and hoped she was wrong. She lowered the voice and saw the cold eyes of Ted.

"Ted." She said. Ted glared at her.

"So this I were you came to hide, how utterly pathetic." He said.

"I didn't come to hide this is my home." She said. _'Technically it's Mark's but he doesn't need to know that.' _She thought.

"So tell me, what have you done overt this past month's you've been hiding." He said.

"I've done what I've wanted." She said standing her ground. It was something that she had learned. Ted laugh.

"Oh let me see you open a bakery." He mocked.

"I opened a flower shop." She told him. Ted laugh.

"A flower shop, so the great Athena Angel is now a florist isn't that rich." He said. "Look at how you're dress you are suppose too be dress in fine clothes but it seems your mother's teachings haven't stuck." He said.

"Shut up." she said raising her voice and it shocked Ted.

"So you finally got claws." He said. "Tell me how do you think I felt when I found out you disappeared, what people said."

"I don't care I'm happy here." She told him. He got mad and gripped her arm tightly.

"It's time you're done playing games come with me so we can get married and make the couple we're supposed to." He said and he began to drag her not caring that Athena was struggling against him. He didn't notice the wolf and when he stood in-front of him Ted stopped and dropped his arms from Athena. The wolf was growling at him.

Athena backed away from him and called to the wolf.

"Tombstone, come here." She said. Ted looked at her.

"He's yours?" he asked.

"Yes." She said and held on to Tombstone by the collar so he wouldn't attack because he was more than ready. "Just leave we're not going to be happy and I'm not the woman for you."

Ted just glared. He didn't notice when Mark arrived and he was glaring his way.

"Do you actually think this wolf is going to stop me from getting you." He said.

"He probably isn't but I am." Mark growled from behind him. Ted turned and saw Mark and he paled. But he put a tough act.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked. Mark looked at Athena and saw the pain he looked at her arm and saw the hand prints. He was seeing red.

"I'm the Sherriff of this town and most importantly I'm her husband so I suggest you get out of here." He said.

Ted looked at the badge and knew the man was not kidding. "Do you know who I am?" he asked. "I'm Ted DiBiase Jr. and my…." He didn't get to finish because the glare intensified. Mark now knew who he was. The man that Athena's parents tried to force her to marry.

"I suggest you get the hell out of here and never come back or you won't make it out of here." He said. Ted just nodded and moved but Mark grabbed him by the scruff and raising to eye level.

"You better make sure no one else finds out where she lives or I will hunt you down understood." He said and Ted just shook his head. Mark dropped him and he ran like hell to his car and drove off.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Later that night Mark was still mad about; what had happened? There was heat in his eyes and it didn't make Athena afraid. After they finished dinner he held her in the living-room before she left him.

"He shouldn't have touched you." He said tracing the bruise on her arm gently. She wondered how all that heat and anger was there and he still be so gentle.

"I don't feel it." she told him as she cupped her face.

"He still shouldn't have." He whispered.

Mark didn't want to scare her. He didn't want to say that he wasn't angry he was having certain feelings he wanted to act on but at the same time didn't.

"Let's not talk about him." she said.

Mark crushed her to him and held her. He laid his head on her shoulder and they just moved side to side.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked. Athena was worried because what she was going to do made her worry.

"I want you." She whispered and felt the heat reach her cheeks.

"You have me love." he told her. But he understood and also knew the responsibility he had. He knew she was untouched by anyone and that he would be his first it made him nervous.

"I want you to make love to me." she said again and with a firm voice. He raised his head and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded.

He smiled and wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. The kiss was passionate and her lips went wild. Her response was everything he wanted but he knew to take it easy. He slowed down and carried her in his arms in a move every woman wants toward the bedroom.

When they arrived he put her feet on the ground and separated from her. She opened her eyes and saw as he moved to the fire-place in the room. He lit the fire and the room was filled with beautiful shadows. He got back up and went to her; he noticed how her eyes darkened. He didn't know his were just as dark.

He kissed her again and moved his hands to her off the shoulder shirt. He slowly moved his hands over the shirt before he went under. He captured her gasp in his mouth. He moved his mouth away when he lifted the shirt off her. Athena was going to cover herself but Mark caught her hands.

"Don't." he said and she noticed how his voice had gone deeper. He let a finger trace the bumps on top of the cute strapless black bra. Athena gasped again and he noticed her eyes go darker. He kissed the inside of her wrist and Athena went to remove his shirt. He wore a button up and she felt a bit clumsy with the buttons and when she opened the shirt she swallowed at the man before her. His tattoos look beautiful in the fire's light as she removed the shirt and it felt next to her shirt.

Mark grabbed her and turned her around and raised her hair as he began to kiss her neck he sucked on the sensitive spot were her neck met her shoulder and with his hands he traced her torso and cupped her breast, Athena at the moment only knew sensations nothing more. She felt his bare chest on her back and his hands were everywhere as if branding her his own.

He turned her around and unclasped the bra letting her breast grace his chest and they both moaned. He bent down and nibbled on her neck once more than bit her ear gently. He reached behind her and took down the zipper from the pencil skirt that drove him crazy from the first time he met her. She stiffened a bit as the zipper went down.

"Easy." He whispered. She relaxed a bit. "Take off your shoes." He said.

"What?" she asked.

"Shoes take them off." He told her. She took off the heels and she was standing in-front of him in nothing but her underwear. He smiled at her and he carried her again but this time to the bed. He took off his boots and took off his belt and unclasped the button on his jeans.

He bent down and kissed her lips and went down her body until he got to her breast and took it in his mouth. Athena's eyes went wide open at the sensation of his mouth on her; she closed her eyes and fisted a hand to his hair. He felt her back bow for him and couldn't feel more aroused. He gave the attention to her left breast before giving it to the right. When her nipples were at their peak he raised himself over her and kissed her eyes, nose, cheeks and her lips were last as he lowered his hands to her panties and took them off her. She was bare to him.

He cupped her and Athena gasped at the intrusion but her body was responding so easily to him. She was ready for him and she didn't know how much that was for him. He watched as she was lost in pleasure. He got off her and took his pants down and the boxers. He was ready and just wanted to be inside her. He raised her hips and was about to enter her but he stopped.

"Open your eyes." he demanded. When she did he looked at her and made sure both of them were lost before he said. "You're mine."

"So are you." She told him. He kissed her as he entered her for the first time; he shuddered at the barrier of innocence and swallowed her cry of pain. He stood still so she could get accustomed to his size. She wrapped her lags around his waist and as he began to move inside her, the pain left slowly and only felt pleasure. She wrapped her arms around him and they moved together. She was perfect for him and the moans and gasp he captured from her. All were for him and they both knew it.

He went faster when he felt her close and they both came at the same time with their names in each other's lips. He stayed there and felt her hand in his back. He off her and went to the bathroom to get a towel. Athena looked at the door and he came back with a towel and cleaned her gently she didn't know she would feel tender.

When he finished he threw the towel into the fire and went to lie down beside her. He held her to him.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Relaxed and not awkward I really thought I would feel awkward but I don't." she said. "I do feel a bit tender." He chuckle and kissed her again.

"Good." He said.

"I fell wonderful Mark you made me feel beautiful." She whispered as she kissed him.

"You are." he whispered and kissed her again. They laid there and in each other arms they fell into slumber.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BEAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of the chapter. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Review.**


	9. Next

**Guarded By A Deadman **

_Note_: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank for**_**Sonib89, Cena's baby doll, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Shyann, lilywhite25 and PLLML **_**their reviews they made me very happy to read like always. Anyways I will be time jumping in this chapter too because Steve and his team will be coming in this chapter. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only Athena and other OC characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Guarded By A Deadman**

**Chapter 9: Next**

_The Next Morning _

The light shined in the room and it woke Mark up like always seemed to do. The memories from last night filled his mind. He looked down and Athena's head was nestle on top of his chest so as he breathed in and out. The dark sheets began to slide and her bare back was soft. But it was also tempting now that he knew how wonderful it was.

Athena moved and turned to the other side getting off his chest and the sheet went down more. Mark couldn't help himself and he uncovered her. He couldn't believe that she looked like that still. Her body was full of curves but still skinny. He touched her when he noticed the scar on her left thigh it made him wonder how she had gotten it. He had touched it yesterday but right now as she slept peacefully it made him wonder.

When Athena woke up a few minutes later Mark hadn't moved his eyes from that particular spot. Athena looked at him.

"Mark?" she said. The furrow from his forehead left as he looked at her. He knew she hadn't noticed yet.

"How did you get this scar?" he asked. Athena looked down and noticed she wasn't covered by the sheets and neither was he. She still blushed and covered her breast with her arm. She saw Mark smirk at her.

"Too late I already saw you naked." He said. She felt a bit foolish and lowered her arm a little bit. "Now the scar." He said touching it lightly with his pinky.

"Bullies in my school pushed me against the school bench and when I got home I was still bleeding from that particular spot.' She told him.

"What did your parents do?" he asked.

"Nothing I never told them, they were too busy, John did know though he beat up the bullies the next day." She said chuckling. Mark looked at her and bent down to kiss her.

"Well now you have a better protector." He said. She wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Really." She said.

"Of course." Mark said as he bent down to her ear. "I still have some tricks I didn't teach you." He said.

They proceeded to lose themselves in each other for a while.

#

I few hours later they found themselves in the shower. Mark squeezed some shampoo on her hair and messaged her scalp gently. Athena scrubbed his chest and shoulders. They were having a blissful silence that made them happy.

Mark pushed her gently under the spray to wash-off the shampoo. When he got her off and began to scrub her body he would message her in the way so she wouldn't be sore from their love making. But it wasn't helping both of them.

"Mark." She whispered. Mark looked at her and raised her so she could wrap her legs around him. He entered her slowly and Athena moaned slowly. Mark captured the next one in his mouth and they moved together until they both came.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later in the Morning _

Mark drove Athena to her shop and helped her down the car just as Tombstone got down as well.

"I'll come get you later." He told her. Athena nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Mark kissed her back.

"Okay." She said and blushed a little at her reaction. Mark smiled and kissed her again.

"Tonight." He said and went inside the car. He drove away with a smile on his face and Athena had that smile too.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_FBI Headquarters_

Steve had arrived early and he was with Angle choosing his group for the trip.

"You'll be going with your expertise and their technician it will be faster." Steve told Angle.

"Yeah." Angle said. "Who are we taking?"

"Well my usual team Copeland, Styles, Austin and Daniels." Steve said.

"I'll get the preparations ready so we can arrive by Monday." Angle said.

"That will be great." Steve said. Angle left him and he stayed with his thoughts.

"Soon." He whispered to no one.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Sherriff's Office_

"When is he going to get here?" Dave asked.

"I don't know from what I know Mark said he should be here by next week." Glenn told them.

"But he is going to bring in his own team from what Evan told us." Dwayne said. They were waiting in the front for Mark to come.

"How is that going to work most of all where are they going to stay?" Randy asked.

"Mark said they will be staying in his old home the one that he used to live in with Layla." Glenn said.

"You mean the empty place that literary got stripped by her in the divorce." Evan said.

"Exactly." Glenn said. "I don't think he cares much about it though."

Mark walked in to the office and made his face serious.

"Any calls?" he asked them.

"Not at all Sherriff." Dwayne said.

"Well let's get ready with the extra offices for the FBI." Mark said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_A Week Later-Airport_

Mark had decided to go for them in the airport so they could take very discreet cars around the town and it wouldn't be suspicious. He was there with Evan and Glenn in their own cars. Mark was the first to notice his old friend.

"Sting." He said. Steve looked at him.

"Mark." He said and they shook hands. "Well I brought my team with me." he said pointing to the man standing close to him.

"Good." Mark said looking at the five men. He turned to look at his brother and at Evan. "This is Evan and you remember my brother Glenn."

"Hello gentleman." Steve said shaking hands with them. "Well we should be going." Steve said and the man moved to the cars.

#

_Evan's Car _

Evan drove with Angle and Styles in his van.

"So kid, what do you do exactly?" Angle asked Evan.

"I'm the tech wiz in the town." he told them.

"Oh so I will be teaming with you I'm Agent Angle, we've been talking on the phone." Angle said.

"I guess so." Evan said. They drove straight to the house they would be staying in.

"Wow." Styles said. "Whose place is this?" Styles asked.

"This house used to be the Sherriff's not anymore." Evan said. The house was white with a picket fence and beautiful. All the girls had prepared the home even Athena for the Agents. "Well you should put your things in so we can go." Angle and Styles got down with their luggage and looked on to see Steve and the rest already there.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Unknown Place _

Michael was tired of hiding. Foley had gotten his bearings down and it would help now that they were going for their third victim.

"It's time we play." Michael told them.

"Let's make this one something they will remember." Foley told him.

"Of course." Michael said. They were going to moving in the night.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Sherriff's Office _

Both groups were in the main room looking over at the pictures and clues they had been given over the years by the Blue Eye killers.

"So they already tried to go after Blank and Angel but both attempts were failures?" Steve asked.

"That's right." Dwayne told him.

"That means they have to go after Black." Agent Copeland said.

"No shit Copeland." Agent Austin said.

"It still doesn't mean they won't go after the other two girls." Styles said.

"I doubt they will get through me or the Sherriff." Randy told them. The Agents turned to him.

"So this is also personal for the two of you?" Daniels asked.

"That's right kid have a problem." Mark challenge. Daniels shook his head and Steve looked at Mark.

"Styles is right though they will go after the other two victims if they didn't get them at first." Steve said. "Did any of the girls see anything familiar of the attackers?

"When the Angel was attacked she knew the man, he had gone to her shop and I had seen him as well." Mark told Steve. "He had ordered flowers to a woman named Jade."

Steve looked at Mark in shock.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"Yes, the man's name was Michael I didn't get a last name and neither did she." Mark told him. Steve began to think of the name it was familiar for him.

"Any description."

"He is gray eyed." Mark told him.

Steve began to think and something came to mind.

'_Hey Steve this is Michael Bouvier he is a good friend.' Jade told him and Steve smiled. _

'_Hello.' He said. He shook the man's hand and saw the darkness that clouded his eyes. _

'_It's nice to meet you.' Michael told him. 'Are you Jade's brother?' he asked. _

'_Of course not.' Jade told him. 'Steve is my fiancé.' She said showing him the ring. _

"Michael Bouvier." Steve told them and the men in the room tuned to look at him.

"What?" Randy asked.

"The guy's name is Michael Boviuer; remember seeing him in my fiancés bookstore many times before Jade told him about us." Steve said.

"You really think is the same guy?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Steve said.

"Evan, run a background on the name." Mark said.

"He was the last one we needed." Dwayne said. In the board were pictures of the two accomplices. Foley and Abyss.

Angle went to help Evan and when he tried to use Evan's computer he realized he couldn't use it too well.

"Who put this program is too advanced from what I've got?" Angle told Evan. Evan was shocked.

"Really I thought it was normal." Evan told him surprised that Athena had put an advance programing that they didn't have.

"No actually we are barely using this from DX International they gave us this new programing but I didn't know they sold it to you guys." Angle said.

"I guess we're lucky." Evan said. It took a few minutes before Evan got the background.

"Got it." Evan said. Mark and Steve walked in to the room and looked at Evan.

"Read it." Mark said.

"It says his full name is Michael James Bouvier, he is 37 yrs. old and has one heck of dirty file." Evan said.

Angle finally had gotten in and got the information as well and he was shocked.

"He was a child delinquent, his mother called him psychotic and obsessive." Angle said.

"He was charge with burning his home down and was supposed to stay locked up but got out with good behavior a model citizen." Evan said.

"Anything else?' Mark asked.

"He has moved to many places including here when he was eighteen." Angle said.

"He must have a home here." Steve said.

"The question is where?" Mark said. "Because; he can be hiding in it at the moment."

They gave the information to the group and they began looking at Death Valley's map to see where the house could be.

"Maybe we should call Melina she should know about the houses here." Dave said.

"We can call her so she doesn't have to see what is going on." Dwayne said. Mark grabbed the phone and dialed the number to Melina's.

"Hello?" she asked on the other line.

"Melina it's the Sherriff." Mark said.

"What can I help you with Sherriff?" Melina asked.

"Do you know of place here in Death Valley built that you have not being able to sell or belong to anyone?" Mark asked. Melina was surprised by the question.

"Um… there is farm out in the hills that hasn't been restored and I can't buy, also four other places that are in the same place around the hills and one in the mountains." Melina said.

"Thank-you." Mark said and clicked. He looked at the man.

"Five places we should start looking into." Mark said. "One of them is in the mountains."

"We should get prepared tonight and send some of them around the hills." Steve said.

"Mark, Steve and I will take the mountains." Glenn said.

"We know them like the back of our hands." Mark said.

"Well I think this is it for tonight we should be leaving and tomorrow we will start." Steve said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Athena's Shop_

Mark arrived to see Athena cleaning and coming out with Tombstone.

"Finish early?' he asked. Athena looked at him.

"I've been working on Evan's and AJ's flower decorations and that has been on my mind." Athena said. Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Really, I should help you with that." He kissed her and they stayed like that for a while. When they separated he looked at her. "Let's go home." He said. She smiled and followed him.

#

When they arrived to the cabin Mark had gotten serious. Athena had noticed too. But she didn't ask until they were inside.

"Mark is something wrong?" she asked. Mark looked at her.

"You will have to stay with John and Mickie for a few days?" Mark said. Athena looked at him in shock.

"Why/" Mark cupped her chin and looked at her.

"We got leads and we are going to be following them tomorrow we are going to be going to the mountains and we don't know how long it will take." Mark told her.

"Oh, will you be taking Tombstone?" she asked.

"No." Mark said. "I will be leaving him with you."

"I'll talk to John." She said.

"I already did." Mark said smiling. Athena smiled as well. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her before they moved to the bedroom. They arrived and Mark just kissed her and nothing more. He just held her as the most precious person in the world.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Long Bookstore _

"Are you sure little girl you want to stay here?" Long asked his granddaughter.

"Of course Grandpa." Justice Black told her grandfather. "I just want to finish this project already."

"Alright I'll see you in the morning." Teddy told her kissing her forehead and moved up the stairs into the apartment.

#

The back door was not locked and Michael, Abyss and Foley found that as good-luck. They walked in slowly to the place.

Justice was studying when he heard movement. She looked up the stairs and saw that no one was there. She got up and went to the back hoping it was not mouse because the last time she screamed waking up her grandfather and she knew he need sleep.

Three pairs of eyes saw the moment and Abyss speared her to the ground. Justice was about to scream but she was punched hard almost breaking her jaw. Her blue eyes looked at the man in-front of her.

"Hello beautiful." Michael whispered holding a knife. "It's time we had fun don't you think."

Justice just looked at the man. She was about to scream but the same blow she received. They ripped her clothing and process to rape her one by one she screamed but the gag they put on her mouth muffle the sound. Tears were coming down her face.

They beat her than before repeating the same thing Foley ripped her hair out of her head before they plunged the knife twice and Abyss began to rip her apart.

Michael had fun and opened books to leave the message with her blood. They left satisfied with their deed but they didn't leave the place just moved to see the chaos they had created.

#

Upstairs Teddy woke up to see that he had left the television on again and fallen asleep. He got up from his bedroom and walked to his granddaughter after he saw it was already two am. He walked in and saw that the bed was still made. That surprised him.

'_That girl is going to break her brain doing all that studying.'_ Teddy thought smiling. He walked down to the library to get his granddaughter who he was sure had fallen asleep on top of the books like always.

When he walked down he saw that the lights were off. He went to turned it on and when he turned around he saw the worst thing in his life.

"No…No." he screamed and ran to what was left of his granddaughter.

**$LINE BREAK, LINEBREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Athena woke up to the sound of the phone and she was surprised. She got up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"I need the Sherriff." The man on the other line sounded hysterical. Athena shook Mark and he looked at her and she gave him the phone.

"Hello." Mark said.

"They got to her Sherriff those monsters got to my little granddaughter." Long said. Mark recognized the voice easily.

"I'll be there." he said and clicked the phone.

"Get dressed." Mark said to Athena he was not going to leave her here not even with Tombstone. Athena got up and put on some sweatpants and got a sweater on top of the nightgown.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I will be coming to the conclusion of this story I will be telling you guys that now. Not yet but almost. Review. **


	10. Hunt

**Guarded By A Deadman **

_Note:_ **I am very happy you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Sonib89, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, SeaofEmotions92, therealchamps, Viper Cena Fan, Cena's baby doll, and sweetdeviant31for**_** the reviews which made me happy to read. Also this story is about to end welcome to the last chapters of Guarded By A Deadman two more chapters to go.**

_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Athena and other OC characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREK, LINE BREAK, LINE REAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Guarded By A Deadman **

**Chapter 10: Hunt **

Athena knew that someone had died. She didn't want to ask Mark because he looked pissed and she didn't want to go there. Kelly kept popping in her mind and she didn't want to think that.

When they arrived at Long's Bookstore it shocked her.

"Stay here." Mark ordered. Athena stayed but she looked at all the cars parked there. She looked to her right to see that Kelly was sitting in her seat just as well in Randy's car.

#

_Crime Scene_

Mark walked in to see most of the troops already there.

"What happened?" demanded. Dave and Dwayne moved out of the way Mark looked at the girl. Her eyes were wide open and the evidence was there that she had been raped they knew. The opened books were the most disturbing. Mark saw that Steve was kneeling in-front of the books and he knew that he was having flashbacks to Jade's death. There were ten books opened and each spelled out a different last name.

'_**B L A N**__** K'**_ and in the other _**' A N G **__**E L'**_

Mark and Randy knew what those messages meant it meant that their two girls were in danger.

"They're going after your girls." Steve said. They knew they wouldn't find anything important and asked the paramedics to clean everything up so that Teddy didn't have to see it anymore.

#

Outside Tombstone kept scratching the window.

"Tombstone, Mark told me not to get down." Athena told him. She didn't know that Tombstone had seen Michael hiding in the shadows. He kept scratching until Athena gave up and got out of the car. Mark was coming out and he was about to say something when Athena opened the door and Tombstone went out like a bullet.

Mark noticed and Athena was going to go after him, he got close to her.

"Stay here." He said. The guys noticed as Mark followed Tombstone.

#

Michael noticed and he cursed. He dropped his knife just as Tombstone was getting close. Tombstone missed but he began to smell around when he got the scent of blood.

He began to bark.

"What is it boy?" Mark asked. He got his small lamp and began to look at the ground. He saw the knife. "Someone bring me an evidence bag." He barked. Evan gave it to him and he picked up the knife with it and closed it.

Steve got close and noticed the knife.

"If we check that I bet it has the victim's blood." Steve said.

#

Michael was still close and he saw the man the light from the bookstore showed him in the light. Michael's eyes went into slits.

'_That bastard.'_ He thought. Michael still remembered him. Now he knew it had to become personal and he knew exactly how to do it.

#

Mark came back and Tombstone went back to Athena's side. Steve looked at her and he recognized her easily.

"Athena Angel." He said. Athena looked at him.

"That's right." She said looking at him and recognizing him.

"Steve." She said. He hugged her and in a way it punched a bit of jealousy on Mark's part something he noticed he didn't like very much.

"You two know each other." Mark said.

"Yeah, Steve acted as my body guard in one of the functions

I had to attend." Athena admitted and Mark just smiled Steve looked at Mark. The smile that he had one his face disappeared because now he knew which Angel the killer meant to get.

"I heard you sold the company, I am very surprised that you moved to this place and your with Mark." He said.

"That's right I own a flower shop here." Athena said. Steve smiled at her.

"So you put the advance system on Evan's computer an update by a master." Steve said changing the subject. Athena smiled.

"It's the best I could do." she said.

"Angle barely got it in his computer and here Evan already has it and moving easy with the program." Steve said. "So, I heard your parents weren't exactly happy." Mark held Athena's hand and gave her some strength.

"That's their problem, I'm very happy here." She told him. Steve looked at her.

"I can see that you look much better than the last time I saw you." Steve said. Athena just smiled before Mark moved her away. He helped her climb the car before they went on their way.

#

In the car Mark looked at Athena.

"You okay." He asked.

"Yes, I just I can't believe Teddy had to see that." She said.

"I know." Mark said. "We will go to Cena's house before I leave to the office we need to get ready."

He didn't know that he wasn't the only one.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Unknown Place_

"We know who has our last two victims and we are going to make them suffer." Michael told Abyss and Foley.

"But they will be protected." Foley said.

"It doesn't matter they think to catch us to make a fool out of us and that won't work." Michael said.

"Alright I'll get the blond one." Foley said making Michael smile.

"I get the flower girl, wont we Abyss." Michael said. Abyss just looked at him and looked away.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later in the Morning _

"Take Tombstone you're going to need him." Athena said. They were in John's front porch talking-arguing- on who Tombstone's was staying with.

"I want him to stay with you." Mark said. Athena grabbed his arm.

"Mark, Tombstone already has Michaels scent it will be easy for him to help you track Michael down." Athena said. Mark didn't want to something kept telling him to ignore reason that yes Tombstone would be a huge help, but to keep him with Athena.

"Fine, but if he can't get anything in a few minutes he is getting sent back." Mark said.

"Okay, I just want him to help Mark." Athena said. Mark looked at her.

"I know, but be careful pleas be careful." He told her.

"I will." Athena said. He grabbed her waist and they kissed but this time the kiss was different and they both felt it like if they were saying bye. Mark grabbed her close though as if he let her go she would disappear. They let go and Athena cupped his cheek.

"Be careful, I love you." She said.

"I love you don't forget that." Mark said. He gave her one chaste kiss before he moved away. As he drove away Athena just looked at the direction where the car left. She didn't notice that John was standing there with a smile on his face.

"He should be back in a few days." John said making Athena jump a bit.

"I know." Athena said. John came and grabbed her by the shoulders as they went inside his home.

"Come on, Mickie has breakfast ready." John said. Athena walked in and felt weird being in John's home. Mickie was already waiting with breakfast. She looked at the eggs and felt a wave of nausea go through her and she didn't know why.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"Yeah." Athena lied. She grabbed some toast and drank some milk to calm her stomach.

"Are you going to work today?" Mickie asked.

"Yes." Athena told her. "I'm doing designs for AJ and I was thinking of one that I think she will adore."

"Really?" Mickie said. "What is it?"

"I can't tell the bride has to see it first." Athena said.

"Aww, well I guess all of us are going to the shop today." Mickie said. "Dang, John where did I put the chocolate." Mickie said. John smiled.

"It should still be in our room you didn't take it out yesterday." John said.

"Your son or daughter wouldn't let me get it out." Mickie said with a smile. She left to get chocolate.

"So cravings." Athena said.

"Yeah, Mickie craves a lot of chocolate." John said he got serious though. "Are you sure you want to work today you can stay here."

"John I don't want to be control by those monsters." Athena said. "I can't live in fear all my life and in a weird way I had with my parents and everything else until I came here."

"I understand…

"But we don't want anything to happen to you." Mickie finished for John.

"Thanks for caring so much." Athena told them. "You two are the best family someone like me can have." Mickie looked at her.

"Oh you're getting me all sentimental is the hormones." Mickie said cleaning some tears.

"This should be the time I abandon ship." John said before getting hit playfully on the shoulder. "Just kidding I love you three." He said counting the baby already.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Sherriff's Office _

"Where do you think they could have gone?" Styles asked Randy.

"I think we should check the farm house just in-case." Randy said he had let Kelly stay with AJ Lee and it was still bothering him. Glenn brought in a map and he put it on the table so they mark where they would be going and how they would separate.

"Melina said they were three houses on the hills, the farmhouse and one in the mountains." Evan said.

"So we should split up and leave some of us here just in-case." Adam said.

"Alright then Austin and Dwayne should go two of the houses on the hills since they are close together." Steve said looking at Mark for confirmation.

"Than it should be Randy, Dave and Styles to the farm house." Mark said.

"Daniels and Adam should be for the other house on the hills."

"Steve, Glenn and I will be going to the mountain and Angle and Evan will be stay here." Mark said.

"Alright boss." Evan said.

"We should be leaving by tonight." Dwayne said.

They began to get ready.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Death Valley Hospital _

Kelly felt weird knowing she wasn't going to be with Randy for a few days. But at the same time she knew that she had to get strength to go through it. After this she didn't have to worry anymore about someone coming after her.

#

Foley was looking at her. The precious little girl that had gotten away from him well he was going to remedy that wasn't he. He was waiting for her outside of work, he the time she got out for dinner and exactly where she would go it was getting dark. When she walked out he decided to attack.

Kelly felt weird, she didn't know what exactly but she was waiting for AJ and felt eyes watching her.

"Good-night, Kelly." Todd told her before a shot hit him in the shoulder. Kelly screamed and her mouth was covered immediately.

"Didn't I tell you I don't like to hear scream's." Kelly panicked and began to kick trying to get out of the hold when they hit her on the side. "Calm down or it will be harder on you." He said. Foley threw her into a van.

"Got her." Michael asked.

"Yes."

"Abyss is time we get our Angel." Michael said. They went drive.

#

AJ was coming when she saw a body on the floor. She got off her car and saw that it was Dr. Grisham.

"Oh My God, Todd." AJ said.

"I'm okay it's just a shot in the shoulder." Todd said. "Kelly." He said.

"Help!" AJ screamed. "What about her?" she asked.

"The man that had attacked her came for her and shot me." AJ covered her mouth in shock.

The nurses came and were in shock also calling for one of the doctors they got him in and AJ got her cell-phone and called the Sherriff's Office not knowing it was too late.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Athena's Flower Shop_

Athena was already finished with the design and couldn't believe it had taken her all day. Because today had been busy with flowers. The design was a small curve dish with pink hydrangenges and red roses mingled with one another baby's breath around and in the middle two white candles in a design of swans.

"There." Athena said. She looked at the time and saw that John or Mickie would come pick her up in a few minutes. She began to clean up.

#

In the back Michael got in and saw her fixing things inside. Jade was so beautiful wasn't she. He walked slowly until he was behind her.

"You look beautiful Jade." He said.

Athena turned and saw Michael there. Her legs began to work and she ran to the door when she saw the other large man standing there. She backed away just to smack her back into Michael.

"Come on Jade I just want to have fun" he said. Athena looked at him and as he grabbed her arms she let out a scream. Michael grew angry than and slapped her hard enough to drop her. "You little bitch that fiancé of yours won't come help you." He said Athena fell on broken glass and her palm was bleeding. Michael smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Yes." He said and began to get her blood. He began to write something in the wall that she couldn't see.

Abyss came and grabbed her like a sack of potatoes and Athena kept on fighting kicking and punching Abyss before he threw her into the van.

Athena fell with _'hump'_ and saw Kelly there already gagged and tied. Foley grabbed Athena and she clawed his face making him scream. Foley slapped her and began to tie her quickly.

#

Inside the store Michael began to throw everything down destroying everything. He grabbed one of the vases and broke the windows with it. They went inside the van and he hit the gas leaving the town into their hiding places.

#

John came in his car and saw Athena's window broken.

"No." he said getting quickly off the car. He ran and saw that nothing and no one was there. He turned and the thing on the wall made his blood go cold and his face go pale.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Sherriff's Office _

Mark was getting his gun ready when the phone rang. It was his personal line and he was surprised. He picked it up.

"Hello." He said.

"Mark, he has her." John's voice said form the other side. Mark looked at his door just as Evan and Randy came in.

"Those monsters got Kelly." Evan said.

"They have Athena too." Mark said he noticed that he was still on the phone and answered John.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Mark said. Mark came out with a cold face but on the inside he was a wreck thinking the worst.

"The Blue Eye killers got the girls." He said. "Let's get moving." Everyone in the room was shocked but got their things.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **This is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Okay anyways news I'm making a new story were Randy is going to be the star and it's outside the ring, but I'm stuck on the profession he should be in, can you guys give me ideas? Review. **


	11. In The Edge

**Guarded By A Deadman **

_Note:_ **Welcome to chapter 11. I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Sonib89, therealchamps, JohnCenaRkoFanForever,sweetdeviant31, Viper Cena Fan and Cena's baby doll **_**for their reviews, which I love to read.**

_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Athena Angel and other OC characters I bring in.**:

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Guarded By A Deadman **

**Chapter 11: In The Edge **

_Athena's Flower Shop _

John was waiting trying to figure out, what he could do. Heard the cars arrive and the first one to come in was Tombstone. He was sniffing and John knew that he was searching for Athena. Mark came next and he had this crazy look in his eyes.

"What happened?" Mark demanded.

'I don't know I came and the window and everything was like this." John said. Mark looked around and when he saw the wall he froze.

'**Let The Games Begin' **

Steve came in with the rest and he saw the wall.

"Did you find her?" Steve asked.

"She isn't here." John said. "I've looked everywhere and she isn't here." John told them. Mark was serious though.

"There is no change in plans we are going to split and go where we agreed." Mark said.

"He could take her out of the town." John said.

"I doubt it he wants to play games he wouldn't get Athena or Kelly out of the town." Steve said. Mark glared his way.

"Mark, get her back." John told him.

"I will." Mark said. They moved out and went to their cars so they could move toward the hills and mountains.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_In The Van _

Michael and the rest didn't know exactly what to do.

"We are going to separated them." Michael said.

"But where?" Foley asked.

"Where do you want to take Blank?" Michael asked.

"The farm." Foley said. Michael drove him there. The farm was hidden by the hills and Michael could only smile.

When he stopped near the farm he looked at Foley.

"Don't kill her so soon have some fun take the pleasure in causing her pain."

"Yes." Foley said. He grabbed Kelly who began to trash and she landed a good kick so he dropped her and began to pull her by the hair. Kelly couldn't scream because of the gag but there were tears in her eyes.

Michael and Abyss began to go.

"We should go to the mountain." Michael said. Athena in the back was freaking out.

#

_In The Farm_

There was no light except for the moonlight. Foley left Kelly there and she shed tears in silence. He found wood and turned it on so they could have light. He looked at Kelly and saw that she was crying. He bent down and crawled to her.

"Don't cry, doll." He said in a sweet voice. He cleaned her tears and Kelly tried to get away from him. "Don't get away from me." he said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_On The Road_

Mark was going out of his mind. He couldn't phantom Athena being in the arms of those monsters.

"She's going to be fine." Steve told Mark.

"She should have kept Tombstone, I had a feeling something was wrong." Mark said through clench teeth.

"Things are done, just think we'll get her and you'll be with her again." Glenn said. "We'll find both of them."

#

In the other car Randy was having the same feelings.

"She's going to be fine Randy." Dave told him.

"I hope so, I can't lose her." Randy said.

"You won't." Dave said even though he wasn't sure of his words, he in a way wanted to give his friend some hope.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Mountains _

They had arrived to the cabin and morning was already upon them.

"Take her inside." Michael ordered.

Abyss moved and grabbed Athena. The inside of the cabin was not very well taken care of and Abyss put her gently on the floor which surprised Athena. Abyss took off her gag and looked at her.

"Please let me go." She told him. He just moved his head to the side before moving away from her. Michael came in and he glared her way.

"Don't try anything Jade everything should be done in a few hours." Athena moved away from him all she could.

"I'm not Jade." Athena said. Michael got close to her face and grabbed her chin.

"You're right, but you look just like her." Michael said. "You know I loved her and she cheated on me with that Agent."

"She never loved you, she loved Steve." The slap hurt her cheek and made it burn.

"He corrupted her." he said.

"You're wrong." Athena the next slapped dropped her.

"She loved me and only me." Michael said. He kicked but before he hit her abdomen she folded her legs so they would take the kick. "You know I could have been merciful and let you go but I'm going to kill you and your Sherriff is going to suffer so much just like that Agent he couldn't save her and your Sherriff won't save you." He left her alone and Athena let some tears come down.

"Come get me Mark." She said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Group around the Farmhouse_

Dave, Styles and Randy moved slowly trying not to alert anyone near or inside the place that they were inside. They weren't sure but they had seen footprints on the outside and it had given them some hope that one of them might be there.

#

On the inside Foley was playing with Kelly's hair. He was combing it with his fingers and laughing.

"Such a pretty doll, your a pretty doll." He said. "I'm going to have fun with you."

"Please let me go." Kelly begged.

"But if I'll let you go you'll leave me and go with that bad man." Foley said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_In Town _

Almost everyone that was friends with Kelly and Athena had gathered in Kofi's Paradise hoping that they could comfort each other that way.

"John, he has to bring her back." Mickie said as she got closer to John's wrapped arms.

"He said he will." John assured her. "He'll bring Athena and Kelly." He said. But he wanted to believe the words himself.

"I heard from Evan that they would be splitting up to make time and sure they would find them." AJ told the girls.

"I hope they find them soon, I know Randy was going crazy." Lillian said.

"I would be too Athena and Kelly have been in those murderers list for weeks." Trish told them.

"If something happens to Athena it will break Mark." Lita told them. "He won't let it go, and I don't think Glenn can bring him back in one piece if it were to happen." The girls knew that would happen.

"Let's be a bit optimistic." Melina said. "Maybe they are closer than we think."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Mountain_

Athena was feeling pain. Every few hours Michael would come and slap her than leave again to come back and do the same thing.

He had left once more and Abyss was just sitting in the corner looking at her he was playing with a flower and he had a small smile on his face. Athena looked at him and felt sorry for him in a way.

"Why do you do this?" she asked him.

Abyss looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you talk?" she asked.

This he shook his head _'No'_.

"You know what you do if wrong right?" she said.

He looked at her and cooked his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders again. Athena looked down and let a few more tears flow. It was getting dark and she in a way was getting scared.

#

Randy had gotten near the window and saw Kelly inside with that monster. He knew she was scared because her eyes were red with tears and she kept sobbing begging him to let her go. Randy turned to Dave and Styles and pointe to them inside the farm.

"We'll go in through the back." Dave said. "You go through the front."

Randy walked to the front door and kicked it open. Foley got up quickly and was about to run when Randy pointed his gun at him.

"Don't move." he said. His eyes had gone to slits.

"I haven't done anything." Foley said and grabbed Kelly hair making cried out. It got Randy tense. "She's my doll."

"Where's the other one?" Randy asked. Foley looked at him.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do, tell me now."

"I honestly don't know Michael left me to play with this doll and took the angel away."

Randy looked at him and looked at Kelly.

"Close your eyes." He said. Kelly did just that.

The only thing she heard than were two shots and a limp hand leaving her hair. Randy had shot him and he went to get Kelly.

Kelly felt arms wrapped around her and felt instantly safe.

"Austin and Dwayne said there is no one in the hills they already talked to Adam and Daniels and they told them the same." Dave said from behind. Styles and he saw Foley on the floor shot dead and they weren't surprised.

"That means Athena must be in the mountains." Randy said.

"Mark and the others must be getting close." Styles said.

"Hopefully the mountain is very dangerous ground." Dave said.

Randy looked at Kelly and smiled. "Let's go home." He whispered and she smiled.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Mountains _

Dave had not been wrong the mountains were dangerous mostly because it made you loose yourself in the place. Mark and Glenn were following Tombstone for he seemed to have gotten scent.

"We're going to get her back brother." Glenn told Mark.

"I hope so." Mark said. "I can't live without her."

Steve was looking around just too see if he saw anything in the shadows.

#

In the cabin kept looking at Athena and for some reason he felt bad. Michael came in and he had a gun. Athena opened her eyes wide and tried to move away from him.

"Oh yes it's time you die." He told her.

"No." Athena said.

"Yes, I have to paint this place with your blood so your Sherriff can find your body it's the only mercy I can give."

Abyss touched Michael's hand. Michael looked at him.

"What do you want?" he snapped. Abyss pointed at Athena.

"Oh you want to do the honors." Michael said. "Okay I'll be in the van sleeping a bit I guess and I'll come see your work."

Michael left and Abyss got close to her. Athena tried move farther away but he caught her arms. She closed her eyes hoping the worst.

She felt her wrist free though. She opened her eyes and saw that he had untied her and was untying her legs at the moment.

"You're letting me go." She whispered. Abyss looked at her and nodded. He raised her and walked her to the back of the door and pushed her gently out. "But you." He pushed her again.

"Thank-you." She said and ran for it.

#

Michael hadn't heard screams and he thought it weird. So he went inside the cabin and saw Abyss sitting on the floor playing with a flower.

"Where is she?' he screamed. Abyss looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Your worthless piece of nothing you let her go." Michael said. "You let her go, I should have left you were I found you all those years ago. I won't be making that mistake twice."

He shot Abyss twice on in the head and on in the heart making fall. He went to the back door and got ready to chase after her.

"You're not getting away." He said and ran in the night.

#

In the forest the three men had heard the shots and it made Mark's blood run cold. Tombstone began to run and they followed him. Tombstone got to the cabin a few minutes later and the man saw that there was some light. All three raised their guns ready to shoot. Mark and Glenn went in and saw Abyss on the floor.

"He was shot." Steve said.

"But where's Athena." Mark said. Glenn saw the ropes on the floor.

"I think someone let her go, the ropes are untied they weren't broken." Glenn said. Steve looked at Abyss.

"Maybe that's why we have a corpse here; he might have let her go."

"That means Athena is out there." Mark said.

"Not only that; but Michael is after her." Steve said.

"Let's get going." Mark said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Death Valley Hospital _

Kelly was getting check for any damage. Almost everybody was there making sure she was okay. John got near Randy.

"What happened to Athena?" John asked he knew he was worried for Kelly though but he needed to ask.

"It seems they were separated so Athena was taken somewhere else." Randy told him.

"I think she might be in the mountains, don't worry John." Dave said. "Mark is up there."

"How's Kelly?" John asked.

"She's fine just a few bruises and the scare." Randy said.

"How's the doc we haven't checked on him?" Dave asked.

"He's fine out of danger." John said. He was worried for Athena though, he hoped she was okay.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Mountain_

Athena was running and trying not to slip on the ground. She went down a few times but she continued to move she didn't know where she was going. She had no light. She would stop and catch her breath but knew not to wait much she had heard the shots in the air. She felt that someone was coming after her.

#

Michael was getting close. He could smell it. He was going to kill her and get rid of her as far as he knew. It was going to be fun; it was all he cared about. He moved slowly and he heard a slip and he smiled.

#

Athena got to her knees and tried to get up. She felt blood in her knees and the wound in her hand got dirty.

"Come on." she whispered she grabbed one of the trees to get up. She felt dizzy and sick at the same time.

"You're not going anywhere." Athena turned to see Michael coming out of the trees. She tried to move but he raised the gun toward her. "You corrupted my monster, you little bitch I should have killed you the moment I met you." He said.

"I did nothing to you." She said. Michael got close to her lowering the gun and almost pressing her to the tree.

"You look like her." he said. Athena took the opportunity and kicked him in his private parts. He bent down and she went for a run even though her knees burned and her hand felt the same way.

She was about to get farther when Michael tugged at her hair throwing her down.

"Uff." She let out.

"Did you really think, you would get away from me?" he asked her. He pulled her up by the hair and pointed the gun at her face. Athena closed her eyes and before he pulled the trigger something came biting at his side.

Athena's eyes opened and she saw Tombstone biting Michael on the ground. She was in shock. Michael was moving the gun back and ford and aimed at her but Athena was to shock to move. He pulled the trigger and hit Athena.

Mark was coming when he heard a woman's scream and he ran faster and as he arrived he saw Athena falling to the ground. He moved almost in slow motion and he got to her.

"Athena." He said. He saw that she was only hit on the shoulder and a bit in shock. Michael threw Tombstone away from him and he was about to shoot Mark but he noticed and raised his gun.

Michael was shot twice one bullet from Mark and the other coming Steve.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Glenn said. Mark raised her in his arms and he began to talk to her.

"Athena stay with me love." He said.

"Okay." Athena said. "Mark, I'm tired."

"Don't go to sleep." He told her. Athena nodded.

"How's Kelly?" she asked.

"She's back with Randy." Mark told her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going home." He said.

"Home?" she said.

"Yes and we're going to lay in bed eating cookies and Tombstone on our feet." He told her. He was just talking trying not to get her to sleep.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. Next chapter is the end of the story. Now for the next story I have received a few ideas on Randy's profession for the new story. And here are the nominees Doctor, Mechanic, and Bouncer. Now you guys can give me more and the one I pick will get a dedication in the first chapter of that story. So I hope you guys liked this chapter and Review. **


	12. Guarded

**Guarded By A Deadman **

_Note:_ **WELCOME to the last chapter of Guarded By A Deadman. I want to thank **_**JohnCenaRkoFanForever, therealchamps, sweetdeviant31, Viper Cena Fan and Cena's baby doll**_** for their reviews. I want to thank those who followed, those who favorite the story as well. I hope you guys like this chapter and the end.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Athena and other OC characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Guarded By A Deadman**

**Chapter 12: Guarded **

Mark had walked the forest and to him it seemed forever. Athena felt so weak, so fragile in his arms and he was afraid she would leave him.

"I knew you would come." She told him.

"Of course I was." He told her. "John and Mickie were worried about you."

"They are going to be happy I get back to them." She said.

"I'll be happy when we finally get home." Mark said.

"I thought I was going back to my house after this." Athena said.

"No way, you're not leaving our home." Mark said and Athena smiled. They arrived to the edge were Evan was waiting for them already. He was shocked when he saw Athena. But he stayed quiet. The man got in the car and Athena was closing her eyes.

"Drive fast." Mark told Evan. Evan pressed the gas and hurried.

#

They arrived in the hospital and Athena was taken quickly. John and Mickie were in shock.

"What happened?" John asked.

"She was shot by Michael before we arrived but it got her shoulder." Glenn answered because Mark wasn't paying attention.

"Where's that bastard?" Randy asked.

"We shot him." Steve said. Mark sitting in the chair waiting and trying to get everything in perspective he had some blood in his shirt. He looked up and Glenn gave him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." He said. Mark looked at Randy.

"How's Kelly?" he asked.

"She's fine some bruises." Randy told Mark.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Next Day_

Mark had stayed awake getting information anything about Athena. John and Mickie were sitting next to him, just like Glenn with Lita and Drake. Steve had taken Tombstone to the station and went to get the bodies.

It wasn't until noon that the doctor came out.

"Dr. Cole, how's Athena?" Mark asked immediately. Dr. Cole smiled.

"Fine actually, she has asked for you." He told him.

Mark followed Dr. Cole to the room Athena was staying in. Mark walked in and saw Athena who gave him a small smile.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She told him. Her shoulder was bandaged and she had a few bruises but she was fine. Mark kissed her chastely and Athena smiled. Dr. Cole cleared his throat and smiled at them.

"Miss Angel is fine from the bullet wound it should heal just fine and the bruises will leave soon and the cuts were cleaned and disinfected." Dr. Cole said. "The baby fine too."

Mark and Athena turned to look at him with looks of shock.

"Excuse me." Athena said. "Did you just…"

"Congratulations you're pregnant." He said. "I'll leave you two alone." As he left Mark looked at Athena.

"'Your pregnant." He said. Athena moved her head up and down. "We're having a baby."

"Yes." Athena said she felt tears in her eyes but they weren't sad tears they were happy tears. "We're going to be parents."

"I'm going to be a daddy." He said. Mark smiled and kissed her. "This may not be the ideal place or too romantic but do you want to be my wife." Athena looked at him.

"Yes." She said.

"We'll get married as soon as possible." Mark said and Athena just smiled. There was a knock on the door and they both looked up. Mark went to check open the door and saw that it was Mickie and John.

"We came to see her." Mark just nodded at Mickie's words and let him in. Mickie ran to Athena and hugged her as much as she could.

"You're alive thank god." Mickie said and had tears in her eyes.

"Yes." Athena said. "Mickie don't cry." She said.

"I know hormones." Mickie said. Athena sat up well and John came to hug her.

"I'm glad your back home." John told her. Athena hugged him tight. They turned to see Glenn and Lita come in with baby Drake.

"Athena, you had me so worried." Lita said scolding her a little.

"Sorry." Athena said and Lita hugged her. Glenn touched her healed shoulder and smiled.

"Well as our closest family members I think we should give them the news don't you think." Mark told Athena. Athena blushed slightly and the girls noticed fast.

"Okay, what's going on?" Lita and Mickie asked simoustanlesly.

"Athena and I are going to be parents." Mark said. Glenn and John were shock but both girls were just happy.

"You're going to be a mom." John said.

"Yes." John got off his shock and hugged her.

"Congrats."

Glenn looked at Mark and smiled.

"Congratulations." He told Mark.

"Thanks."

"We're also getting married." Athena told them.

"Wait before or after?" Lita asked.

"As soon as possible." Mark said.

"No way, Athena has to get a nice wedding not a rush one." Lita said. "I suggest you guys do it after the baby is born. "

"Fine." Mark said. Glenn laughed at that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Weeks Later _

Athena and Mark were standing in the Sherriff's Office saying bye to Steve and the rest of the Agents for they were leaving now. Everything had been dealt with, the bodies which Athena insisted Abyss get a nice funeral because he tried to help her much to the displeasure of Mark.

"Thanks for calling." Steve said. He looked at the other deputies before looking eyes with Mark and Athena.

"You're welcome." Mark said. Steve looked at Athena and hugged her.

"It was good seeing you again and congrats on the baby and the future marriage." He said.

"We'll send you guys and invite." Athena said and smiled as he let her go.

"We'll be waiting." Steve said. He hugged her again and shook hands with Mark before leaving. They saw them leave and Athena couldn't help but feel happy to have this entire thing finally over.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Seven Months Later _

Athena was putting the finishing touches on the flowers for Evan and AJ. Today was their big day and she couldn't help but be happy. It was a bit difficult moving at six months but she could do it.

"Didn't we agree you would ask for help so you didn't have to walk much?" Mark said from behind her.

"I think Tombstone is carrying one of the baskets." She told him.

"Doesn't matter I don't think the kids appreciate it." Mark said wrapping his arms around her. Athena couldn't help but smile. Two they were going to have twins and she was happy with that. "I thought Mickie was going to help you" Mark said.

"She was but Lily is teething." Athena told him. Lily was John's and Mickie's little baby girl and their honorary niece. "John is completely going nuts about it." she said chuckling.

"I can see that happening." Mark said. "But I should help you so you can go and get pretty for the evening."

They finished quickly and the place looked wonderful. The arc was ready and Mark found that when it came to ordering Athena had a bit of a bossy side. She had half the builders going nuts but in the end everything looked wonderful.

#

All of them were ready for the wedding they were just waiting for the bride. Evan looked so nervous standing there. When the music hit everyone got quiet and that help. AJ came down the aisle with Phil bringing her to the front. When Phil gave her to Evan everyone could see the smiles in their faces and they were some with tears in their eyes. Mark held on to Athena's hand and they smiled as Evan and AJ took their bows.

#

The party was going full swing and everyone was having fun. What no one in their mind expected was to see someone close to Mark's past to come to the wedding. Layla walked to the garden since they were using Mark's ex-house to host the party. The first one to see her was Kelly and she was shock.

"What are you doing here?" Kelly interfered.

"This was my house." Layla said. "So, who's getting married?" she asked.

"Evan." Kelly answered. "But that doesn't matter, what are you doing here."

"I came to talk to Mark, you know get him back." Layla said and moved away from Kelly with a mission. Kelly went to get Randy or one of the girls. She found Trish.

"Trish." She said. Trish turned from talking with her husband to look at Kelly.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked.

"Layla is here." Kelly said.

"What?" Trish said. "You let her by?"

"I was shocked." Kelly said.

"Darling this ain't good if Mark's sees her things are going to explode." Jeff said.

"He is not the one I'm worried about, Athena is my concern, we have to fix the problem without AJ or Evan finding out." Trish said and moved with Kelly to get Lita.

#

Layla was walking and she found Mark talking with his brother Glenn. She was not surprised and she was ready. She knew how to play the victim and Mark would take her back, why not she was perfect.

"Well it has been a long time." She said and Mark turned slowly to see her.

"Layla?" he said.

"Hey baby I came back." She said.

"Why?" Mark said.

"You're going to make me say it in-front of Glenn?" she asked. Mark just looked at her weird. "Uhh... Mark I came back for you silly I was wrong in leaving you and I want what we used to have."

Glenn was trying not to choke on his beer. He was looking at Mark hopping he didn't explode. He looked around and saw his worst nightmare come true. Athena was coming with Tombstone at her side and something told him it was about to get nasty.

"I think you should have stayed where you came from." Mark said. He hadn't seen Athena but he was hoping she wouldn't come. "This is the wrong place to discuss this."

"Why don't you remember, how happy we used to be?" Layla asked him.

"We never were." Mark said. "Plus you don't want to be back with me and I don't want to be back with you and I suggest you leave." Mark said.

"But Mark." Layla said with a pout.

"Mark?" he turned to look at Athena.

"Excuse me can't you see I'm talking to my husband." Layla said. Athena looked at Layla and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, as far as I'm concerned you divorced him." Athena said. Layla finally paid attention to the woman.

"Layla I want you to meet my fiancé and mother of my children Athena Angel." Mark sad wrapping an over-protective arm around Athena's waist. Layla looked at him.

"But...I thought you and I…" she said.

"You and I was never going to work it didn't than and it won't now, I suggest you leave I don't want to you to cause a displeasure to Athena or Evan and AJ." Mark said.

"We'll show you to the door." Lita said behind her. They took Layla away and Athena turned to look at Mark.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He said kissing her forehead.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Three Months Later _

Athena was fixing flowers for Randy.

"I thought you weren't going to be working hard that much anymore." Mickie said out of nowhere. Athena turned to her.

"You sound just like Mark." Athena said. "I want to finish this before I don't have time."

"I know but still you have two cooking in there and I only had one." Mickie said.

"Well we sh…" Athena didn't finish that thought when she felt the water brake. Mickie was in shock and Athena calmed down a bit. "I think it's time."

"Let's go." Mickie said.

During the drive Athena pulled her cellphone out and dialed Mark's phone.

"Athena are you alright?" he asked.

"Mark, Mickie is taking me to the hospital its time."

"I'll be on my way." Mark said a bit in panic.

#

They were in the hospital and Athena was getting the contraction closer than ever.

"It's almost done." Todd said. "Just a little bit longer; before we can bring your kids to the world."

"You're doing great." Mark said. Athena was sweeting and happy at the same time.

It took a few minutes before Todd came and it was time. Mark held onto Athena's hand as she began to push.

She was crushing his hand.

"Just a little bit more." Todd said. Athena pushed one more time and Mark and her heard the first cries of their first born.

"Want to do the honors Sherriff?" Todd asked. Mark moved to cut the umbilical cord of his little boy. They waited a few before the contractions for the second one came. Mark held on to Athena. The second child came healthy as the first.

"I think you two have two healthy baby boys." Todd said. Mark and Athena smiled before she felt pain. Athena began to push again and it surprised Todd. "It can't be possible." Todd said.

"Sherriff say hello to your baby girl." Mark went to look and both of them were shocked.

#

Later after they had the babies in their incubators and Athena rested a bit they got visits.

"How did you didn't know you had three?" Mickie asked.

"Todd said that Artemis must have been hiding behind Luke and Chris." Athena told them.

"I can't believe you got three." Lita said.

"I can't believe it either." Athena said.

"It's a good thing you don't sleep." Glenn told Mark. Mark couldn't help the smile that came to his face just as he looked at his three children.

"Shut-it Glenn, all I can say all that happens later is worth it."

"I hope that doesn't happen to me though." AJ said.

"I'm happy for you." John told Athena. "Two nephews and a niece." Athena chuckled she couldn't be more happy about her family.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Year's Later_

Athena was nervous. Today was her wedding day and she was nervous.

"You ready?" John asked her.

"Yes." She answered.

"You make a very beautiful bride and I'm very honor to be giving you away." John told her.

"Oh John, I can't thank you enough if it hadn't been for you and Mickie asking me to come here I would have never met Mark and have my three little babies." She said. "Now stop saying sappy stuff or Mickie is going to kill you for ruining the make-up." she said.

John just laughed and hugged her tightly. "Come on or the Sherriff is going to kill me for not taking you." Athena breathed in before they went out to the garden.

The aisle was beautifully made with flowers all around. The first one to go in was Two year old Artemis with Tombstone carrying a basket. She was throwing flowers all around with Tombstone checking she wouldn't fall. Luke and Chris were standing next to their Dad. Artemis went to stand next to Mickie who was Athena's maid-of-honor.

Athena came out and she and Mark locked gazes. They couldn't help but smile. John and Athena finally reached Mark and John out her hand on John.

"I don't think I have to tell you to take care of her." John said.

"No, but I will." Mark replied. They turned around to face the priest.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Mark Callaway and Athena Angel in Holy Matrimony." This went on for a while.

"Now Athena do you take Mark as your lawful wedded husband to love, cherish and respect, in sickness and in health, in richness and in poor till death do you part."

"I do."

"Mark do you take Athena as your lawful wedded wife to love, cherish and respect, in sickness and in health, in richness and in poor till death do you part."

"I do."

"To the law invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

Mark kissed Athena to the applause of the crowd.

#

The party was in full swing when it was time for the bouquet throwing. Athena was getting ready.

"One…" she said. The girls were standing there.

"Two..." Athena made the swing.

"Three…" Athena threw it and the girls threw themselves at it for it to land in the hands of Kelly. Who blushed and everyone began to smack Randy in the back with smiles in their faces.

Mark grabbed Athena and they went to dance.

"I'm very happy." Athena said. She couldn't help but be thankful for everything that had come to her life.

"I really hope so." Mark said. He was thankful as well.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They said and kissed.

**THE END**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like the ending. The next story will be called Runaway Bride so keep a lookout. Review.**


End file.
